Road Trip
by vellagirl
Summary: School is over and the war has been won (by the good guys)and the trio is in need of a vacation. So follow along on this comedic(and sometimes romantic) road trip. Please read and review! AN: right now the story isn't R rating, but I think it will get
1. Default Chapter

**ROAD TRIP**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Ms. J.K.Rowling

A/N: This is kind of different than the stuff I normally write. It was actually inspired by a long car trip I had with two of my friends. It's silly and fun. I promise there will be some Ron and Hermione stuff, but not till a little later. I hope you enjoy!

"Bottled water?" Hermione asked.

"Check," Harry responded.

"Silverware?"

"Check."

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check."

"Flashlights?"

"What do we need those for Hermione! We-are-wizards!" Ron jumped in with a tone of frustration. It wasn't the first time he had responded that way either. He had said that about the matches and ice.

Hermione glanced up from her list of supplies and glared at her red-headed friend.

"I want us to use as little of magic as possible on this camping trip, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Whatever, check," Ron responded moodily.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the small living room of the borrow making sure that they had everything they'd need for their camping trip. The Weasley floor was littered with crates of supplies, sleeping contraptions, and duffle bags.

The trio had successfully graduated from Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry without any serious injuries and Harry had managed to vanquished the Dark Lord and become a savior of the wizarding world.

The last few months had been the happiest and most relaxed any of them had had in years. They had all decided a few weeks after graduation that they'd celebrate their victory by taking a road trip, and have some safe, fun, relaxed quality time with each other. Harry was thrilled about it too. He had never really traveled before and he couldn't think of anyone better to travel with then his best mates. Finally, all of the death and destruction was over and he could live a normal life. A road trip was the best way to start this life. They'd start off at the burrow and take a week long camping trip all the way down to Salisbury, where they planed on sight seeing the famous ancient wonder of Stonehenge.

"I think we've got more than enough packed Hermione," Harry said while yawning. He glanced up and the clock, it was already 12:13 in the morning.

Hermione sighed deeply and ran her finger down the list.

"I suppose your right; we should probably get to sleep," She replied lazily.

"Yeah, great idea! since someone wants to leave at eight A.M.!" Ron snapped.

Hermione glared at him once more. "The baby needs his nap," She hissed.

"Yep! One that should have started two hours ago!"

Harry laughed at his friends bickering. It was nice to know that not everything had changed after they had left school.

"Come on cranky," Harry said as he hoisted his best mate off the floor. "Let's get some sleep before the road trip Nazi beats you to a pulp."

"Ha, ha," Hermione said dully, "I'm waking you guys up at seven so we can pack and be out of here."

"Yes sir," Harry said as he and Ron headed up the rickety staircase to their room with Hermione not far behind, headed toward her own.

After all that they had been through together, Hermione knew that this trip would be the real test of friendship. No girl in their right mind would go camping across the country with two boys, and yes they were still very much boys, just big ones. She wouldn't trade them for anyone though. Never could she have imagined that she of all people would end up with the most loyal, brave, and caring best friends. Having two males as her best friends didn't do much for her in the love department though. Hermione never was in to the whole boy talk, strut around and catch a guy thing. Honestly, there was only ever one guy she had ever fancied and the chances of that ever working out as more than best mates, was extremely slim. She just hoped that a camping trip wouldn't create the perfect setting for an awkward situation between her and her favorite Weasley.

I know, this chapter was short, but it's just to get the story going. It will get much better I promise. Please take the time to review; I'd really love to know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Rise and Shine!

RISE AND SHINE!

Thank you for all of the support right off the bat! You guys rock!

To answer a question about the rating….I wasn't sure what to rate it, but I do plan on there being some sexual content and defiantly some dirty jokes, and drinking. Fun camping stuff! I rated it R just to be safe. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Hermione did not hesitate as she turned the door knob and threw open the old wooden door to the boy's room. It slammed back hard against the wall, startling both Harry and Ron out of their deep slumber.

Hermione hurried in and made a bee-line straight for the shutters straight across from the boys beds.

"Rise and shine everyone!" She said as she pulled the shutters open letting the bright sunlight spread across the room.

Ron groaned and quickly threw the covers over his head. "I'll rise, but I refuse to shine," he mumbled from beneath.

Hermione pursed her lips and stepped up bravely to the side of his bed, yanking the covers off his messy head.

"Ron Weasley! I let the both of you sleep in for an extra thirty minutes, so you will most certainly shine!"

Ron frowned at his bushy-haired friend, but soon couldn't resist the hilarity of the tone she had just used with him. He smiled and rolled out of bed.

"You know the thing that I'll miss the most during this trip?" Harry asked. His two friends gave him their inquiring attention. "Your Mum's cooking," He answered to Ron.

Ron suddenly closed his eyes and took a large breath, inhaling the delicious smells of breakfast.

"Your right mate, I better get down there and enjoy the last decent meal I'll have for a week," Ron stated as he moved to throw on his jeans and a T-shirt.

"Honestly, the pair of you act as if were going to be stranded on a deserted island!"

"That wouldn't be bad if I were stranded with some super models," Harry commented while he dressed.

Ron smirked at him. Their new favorite past time was having male conversations in mixed company.

"Yeah, like that one witch, what's her name? Sabrina Rose? I wouldn't mind being stranded anywhere with her," Ron added.

Hermione only huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll be down stairs waiting for your minds to exit the gutter," She snapped before turning around quickly and leaving the room.

"I decided to cook extra food this morning; you'll need strength for your trip," Mrs. Weasley stated cheerfully.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sat around the table, pilling all sorts of delicious foods on to their plates.

"I still think I should be allowed to go as well!" Ginny growled at her mother.

Molly Weasley's cheery demeanor quickly faded. "We've been over this before Ginevra! You're too young! You need to be focusing on school. I don't even think these three should be going, but seeing as they are of legal age I can't do anything to stop them!"

Ginny frowned bitterly, but didn't argue the topic any further. Hermione knew that it was more than just Ginny's age keeping her from going on the trip. She could tell that Mrs. Weasley wasn't thrilled about her little girl sleeping in close proximity to her boyfriend, also known as Harry Potter.

Hermione decided to break the tension. Mrs. Weasley in the bad mood was never anything enjoyable.

"This is delicious Mrs. Weasley, thank you!" She said politely.

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at her a she flopped another pancake on to Hermione's plate.

"Thank you, dear. Though, I do wish you would stop calling me Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione smiled back at her best friends mum.

"Don't worry," Said Ginny "Once Hermione and Ron get married, she'll be your daughter-in-law and can call you mum!"

At that precise moment, Ron spit out his orange juice and he and Hermione stared open-mouthed at Ginny.

"What?" They both shouted in unison.

Hermione tried to ignore the suppressed laughter that was emitting from Harry across the table.

"That's enough Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "Though, I can't say I'm bothered by the idea."

Hermione caught a small smile spreading across the older woman's face as she turned back to the sink.

She shook her head to herself and let out a deep breath. She wasn't bothered by the idea either. It would be nice, but seeing as she had put a stop to her silly school girl crush a year ago, this thought quickly faded away.

They sat in a long awkward silence now. Everyone was always trying to subtly hint to a relationship between Ron and Hermione. These actions hadn't actually begun until after Ginny and Harry started dating at least six months ago. Then, they would always poke fun at them, but since they were together now the only ones left to make fun of were her and Ron.

Hermione ate all she could handle before she stood from the table and cleaned off her plate.

"When you two are done I expect you to come help me load the car," She said firmly and waited for a nod of response from the boys.

"Do we have everything?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes scrolled down her list of supplies. "I think so."

The trio stood beside a small, sleek, silver car; gazing over their fine packing job. The trunk was loaded with a tent, sleeping bags, and a large cooler. The back seat contained each of their duffle bags packed with clothes and personal items for the trip.

"Great, I get shot gun!" Ron finally said.

Hermione smirked and handed a large map to Harry. "Sorry Ron, Harry's got shot gun."

"Why?" He hissed.

"Because he's navigator," She responded simply.

"Well, why can't I be navigator?"

"Have you ever read a muggle road map before?" She asked smugly.

Ron's face twisted in thought. "No."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well than there's your answer."

"Fine," Ron huffed grumpily.

"Don't worry mate, we won't forget your back there," Harry said in attempts to comfort his friend.

Just as they were all about to get in the car, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came out of the house to bid them all farewell.

"Don't you dare think about leaving without saying goodbye," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

She pulled each of them in to a bone crushing hug. Ginny then gently hugged Hermione and her brother before offering Harry a rather passionate kiss.

"Can we please not snog my sister right in front of me!" Ron said, his face turning red.

"Yes Ginevra, please," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "That is not something your mother wants to see!" She pulled Ginny away from her boyfriend and her smile returned.

"You three be safe, and don't do anything stupid!" She yelled to them.

The trio waved from their windows as they began to pull out of the drive way.

"I'll make sure they behave Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione yelled back.

Ron smirked. "Not if we tie you up and toss you in the trunk you won't," He joked.

Hermione snapped around and glared at the red-head in her back seat. "Don't fall asleep tonight Ron Weasley!"

His grin didn't fade however. "Oh I have other plans for tonight, and I'm sure you'll be the first one out."

Hermione looked him over suspiciously before returning her attention to the road. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry desperately struggling with the road map. This was going to be a long trip.

I really hope your liking this! Please review!


	3. Are we there Yet?

Are We There Yet?

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I really wasn't expecting much feedback for this story, it was just good fun for me, but it's very rewarding to know that you all like it as well. I hope I don't let you down.

I don't know for sure if Harry has ever read a road map before, but I'm assuming he knows about roads and road systems and directions, he's not completely daft.

Ron has a fun night activity planed that coming up soon….

"Are we there yet?" Ron asked with a whine from the back seat.

Hermione rolled her eyes. That was the third time Ron had asked that, not to mention he was interrupting her from her music once again.

"No Ron!" she hissed. "We still have two more hours!"

"Are you serious?" He asked. This was the longest time he had spent doing anything!

Ron sighed deeply and shifted uncomfortably. "I think my bum has gone numb," He complained softly.

Harry turned around in his seat to face his best mate. A smirk washed over his face.

"That's fascinating," Harry said with mock wonder in his tone.

Ron ignored his friend's sarcasm and kept his attention focused on questioning Hermione.

"Why couldn't we have apparated?"

Hermione frowned. Ronald could be so lazy sometimes. "Where's the fun in that?" She responded.

Ron remained silent for about two seconds in thought before he replied. "Where's the fun in this?"

Harry watched on as his two friends volleyed their banter for a while before adding his own input.

"Maybe if we listened to some music other than Hermione's angry feminist stuff, we'd have more fun," He said simply, trying not to sound insulting.

Hermione glared at Harry and he thought his life might be over.

"Fine," She said firmly. "You be D.J. then!"

Harry swallowed in relief that he wasn't just murdered and picked up a small C.D case.

"Ok then, how about the weird sisters or the wild wizards?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked him over curiously. "But, we can't pick up the wizarding radio stations can we?"

Harry returned her a mischievous smile. "I got the bands producers to take them to a muggle recording studio and make me C.D's," He explained.

"Ahh," Ron said comfortably. "The advantages of being the boy who lived."

Harry smiled back at his friend. After his defeat of Voldemort, all three of them had become insanely famous.

Hermione didn't look all that pleased however. "I do wish you'd do something more useful with your fame," She said crossly.

Hermione, like the others had received numerous awards in galleons and scholarships as well as an Order of Merlin first class title. Since graduation she had donated money to several charity's, and was working on making S.P.E.W a real organization.

Ron's spent most of his money getting things for his mum and dad and jumping at the chance to give interviews. Harry had donated a bit, but was having a lot of fun spending it on himself and using his fame for favors.

"Your right Hermione and I will. I just think I deserve to be a little selfish right now," Harry explained.

Now Hermione felt guilty. She sometimes forgot how hard of a life Harry's had. They all have.

"Sorry Harry, your right. We all deserve a little personal spoiling I suppose," She agreed calmly.

"Hey Mate?" Ron interrupted. "Before you put on the good music, I've got to go," He said urgently.

Hermione frowned and turned to look at him. "Go where?"

Ron offered her an incredulous stare. "To the toilet!"

"You were supposed to go before we left!" Hermione scolded with an offensive tone.

Ron shifted uncomfortably once again. "I did!" He defended. "But I've had like fifty of those fizzy, sugar, soda drinks you packed!"

Hermione sighed with frustration before letting her foot ease off the gas to slow down.

"Fine, but you'll have to on the side of the road," She told Ron.

"What?" He asked with shock.

"There's no toilets in the wilderness Ron! You'll have to go behind a tree," She explained.

Ron closed his eyes tight, debating if he had to go bad enough. His bladder was about to burst though. "Bloody hell! Just pull over!"

Hermione did just that. She pulled over gently on the side of the road where many large trees bordered each side.

Ron quickly got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. He scurried through the grass and in to the forest, finally stopping behind a large pine tree.

Hermione and Harry watched their frantic friend amusedly. They both exited the car as well, taking Ron's bathroom break as an opportunity to stretch.

Both she and Harry leaned back against the car, on the side facing away from where Ron was relieving himself.

After a few moments in silence, Harry gently nudged Hermione in the side. She looked him over curiously.

"Do you want to do something really funny?" He asked with his roguish smile.

"What?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Harry jerked his head in the direction of the driver seat. "Get in the car."

Hermione held her curious stare. What did he want her to do? Ron was still…going. Then it hit her! Ron was still going!

Hermione returned the wicked smile, nodded and hurried in to the car with Harry following fast.

Hermione quickly jammed the keys into the ignition and started the car. She slammed on the gas making sure that the wheels squealed on their way off.

She couldn't help but release a little giggle, especially with Harry laughing heartily beside her. She had never laughed harder in her life before when she spotted Ron out of her rear view mirror, storming out of the forest while pulling his pants up. Both she and Harry burst out in fits of laughter.

Ron jogged hurriedly down the street, hoisting his pants over his hips. "Hey you stupid gits! Where the fuck do you think your going! Stop!" He shouted in anger.

Hermione's eyes were blurred from tears as she pulled over to the side of the road once more. She could barley shift the car into park as she tried to breathe between her fits of laughter.

Ron quickly caught up to the parked car. He stood before Harry's passenger side door panting heavily and red in the face from embarrassment.

"What the Hell is your bloody problem?" He shouted.

Harry wiped the tears away and fought the cramps that were forming in his stomach from the laughter. "Sorry mate, couldn't resist," He looked over at the embarrassed Ron Weasley. "And you er- might want to zip up!" He suggested.

Ron quickly glanced down at himself and turned even reader in the face. He reached out and zipped himself up before jumping into the back seat.

"Shut up and drive!" Ron commanded grumpily.

Now, Hermione was having fun!

This chapter was short, but the next chapter will take place at the camp ground and hopefully I'll write it as hilariously as I see it in my head. Once again thank you for all the support, you guys rock and keep the reviews coming!


	4. Surviving the First Night

Surviving the first night

Again, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm having a blast writing this. I hope this chapter gives you a good laugh. Enjoy! Luv ya!

It was nearly 5pm when Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally pulled up into a nice clearing in the middle of the forest. For that night, it would be their camping spot. The sun was threatening to set and as they unloaded the car, Hermione began to bark out orders.

"Alright, you two set up the tent while I go gather firewood," She stated and didn't wait for an questions to be asked as she briskly made her way into the depths of the forest.

Ron watched her leave until he couldn't see her any more. He turned to Harry as if waiting for instruction, but the boy who lived only stared blankly back at him.

"Sorry mate," Harry stated knowing exactly what the inquiring look was for. "I've never set up a tent before either."

Ron sighed and hung his head. "Well, how hard can it be?"

Harry shrugged and both of the boys moved towards the flat area of earth where several poles and a large tarp like material were strewn.

They stared down at it in thought.

Ten minutes later…

Hermione walked peacefully back up to their camping spot carrying a large bundle of dry, oddly shaped logs of wood. As she neared closer she spotted both Harry and Ron with their backs to her, standing side by side and starring at the ground.

She looked them over curiously before setting the firewood down and stepping up between them to see what they where looking at.

It was a pile of poles and the tent, scattered across the grassy earth. Hermione frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"I hought I told you guys to set up the tent?" She said bitterly.

After a few seconds of silence Harry spoke up shyly. "We don't know how."

Hermione sighed with frustration. "Well, did you even try?" She asked.

Ron shifted uncomfortably beside her. "We didn't know where to start, but Harry suggested we prop the poles up like a tepee and drape the tent over it but-but…" Ron explained, but trialed off near the end. His expression was suddenly fearful.

"But what Ron?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Harry grinned. "But then he saw a spider crawl into one of the poles and he went mad," He finished.

Hermione frowned. "The pair of you drive ME mad!"

"Sorry Hermione," Harry apologized, trying to sound sincere. "Will you show us?" He said knowing nothing would make Hermione feel any better than being asked to teach someone of lesser knowledge how to do something.

She tried to appear like she wasn't flattered as she picked up a few poles and the tent to begin setting it up.

"Ok," She began. "First of all, you take the shaft and put it in this hole," Hermione explained professionally, while she thrust the first pole through a slit in the tent canvas. She missed the first time, the second time and on the third time she got it in, but by then both Harry and Ron were desperately trying not to burst out into laughter. Hermione finally noticed the boys suppressed amusement and offered them an exasperated look.

"Now what!" She asked.

At Hermione's obliviousness, Ron and Harry let their laughter free; both of their faces turning red.

"Hermione!" Ron spat out between fits of laughter. "I have never heard such an erotic explanation of anything so un-sexual!"

"What are you-" Hermione started to say before she realized the innuendo in her words. As her face went red Harry laughed harder. Nothing was funnier than seeing the prim and proper Hermione embarrassed.

"Honestly, the pair of you are SO immature!" She hissed and returned back to setting up the tent, this time without the commentary.

"Can I trust you two to make some sort of dinner while I finish this off?" She asked with a testy tone.

"Cooking I can do," Harry said confidently and he pulled Ron away from the peeved off Hermione to help him cook.

The sun had set, dinner was consumed and the trio gathered in the tiny, but perfectly erect tent.

"Alright, let's set up our sleeping bags. You didn't forget your pillows did you?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked over at her and grinned. "What do we need those for; you've got two perfectly good ones."

Harry let out a snort of laughter. This time Hermione caught on and glared down at him, but couldn't fight the small smirk playing at her lips. Ron was infuriating, but awfully adorable.

"If you two keep up talking like that, you'll be sleeping out in the car!" Hermione threatened.

Harry smiled down at her and placed a sturdy hand on her tiny shoulder. "Well Love, if the cars a rock'n don't come a knock'n"

Hermione smiled back, but crinkled her nose up in mock disgust.

Ron's smile on the other hand faded and he stared at Harry with confusion.

"Harry, why would you say something like that? It wasn't funny," He whined.

Harry had no shame in it and he laughed along with Hermione as she laid out her sleeping bag in the center of the small three-man tent.

"If it will ease your homophobia any Ron, I'll sleep between you two," She offered. Ron shrugged in reply.

They where settled within a few minutes, the dark tent light only by several bright flashlights that hung from the ceiling. Hermione snuggled into her cozy sleeping bag, propped her head up on her pillow and began to read a very thick book. Harry sat on his sleeping bag beside her and shook his head. Hermione was rarely seen with out her nose in a book. Her classmates said she would grow out of it, but Harry knew she'd be the same until she was old in her rocker. Harry then glanced over at his other best mate as he rummaged through his duffle bag. Harry had a sneaking suspicion of what he was digging for.

Finally, Ron turned from his search, but kept his hands behind his back.

"Hermione? What time is it?" He asked politely.

She didn't find anything peculiar with his action, in fact she had only looked away from her book quickly in order to check the time. "9:23," She replied.

Ron smiled and hung his head. "Hermione?"

She looked up once more, not quite yet irritated. "Yes?"

"I have an idea for a more enjoyable activity, watching you read isn't the most fascinating thing," Ron explained.

Hermione pursed her lips; she hadn't been trying to create an enjoyable activity.

"No ones stopping you Ron, go ahead and play chess or exploding snaps for all I care," She replied dully.

"That's not what I had in mind," Ron retorted.

"What then?"

Ron smiled widely and revealed the mystery that was concealed behind him. He held up a large glass bottle in front of him as if it were the Holy Grail.

Hermione's eye's widened in shock and she actually set her book down.

"Firewhiskey! Ronald Weasley, what are you doing with that!" She hissed.

He did not falter, but rather pulled three large shot glasses from his bag.

"Now THIS we've deserve!" Harry said excitedly and moved closer to Ron, taking a glass from him.

"NO! I will not let you guys drink!" Hermione said.

Ron frowned at her. "Well you can't have it all to yourself Hermione!" He joked and she glared at him.

Harry sighed deeply. This trip was meant for them to all take a nice break and let lose. They had no school to worry about, no death eaters, no dementors, and no parents.

"Hermione," Harry said gently. "We are in the middle of nowhere. There's no one here to see us, no consequences, no interruptions, no danger. Can we just have fun? Come on, loosen up."

Hermione considered his words. Maybe he was right. The last seven years of her life had been consumed with studies and rules. She didn't need to prove herself right now; she didn't need to be perfect and proper in front of her best friends.

"Fine, I'll have a little," She said with defeat.

"That's my girl," Ron cried with joy as he handed her one of the glasses.

The three friends then sat in a circle with the firewhiskey bottle in the center.

"Alright," Ron started. "Just simply drinking is boring, so we're going to spice it up with a drinking game Fred and George taught me."

"Great," Hermione groaned.

Ron smiled and poured a large amount of the firewhiskey into each of their glasses.

"The game is called, 'I have Never'," Ron said. "What you do is go around the circle and say something you haven't done before. And if you have done it, you drink."

"It sounds awfully silly," Hermione said haughtily.

Ron raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Yep, and it's going to be hilarious when your pissed!" He stated with a wink.

"Don't get your hopes up," She replied.

"Alright, let's get this game started!" Harry said. He had only been drunk once before, in his seventh year in the dorm room with the boys after a quidditch victory. He had taken a liking to it and was definitely in the mood tonight. Unlike Harry, Ron had been drunk on several occasions thanks to Fred and George's introduction of the joys of firewhiskey to Ron in the sixth year. Hermione…had never.

Ron shifted excitedly and raised his glass. "I'll start," He said and then thought for a few moments.

"I have never…gone skinny dipping," He stated. It was a good ice breaker, but he didn't really expect either of his friends to drink. He waited a few moments, silently starring at Harry and Hermione, searching for a guilty face.

He was about to signal Harry to go next when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Hermione's glass rising to her trembling lips.

He turned back in her direction; both he and Harry stared at her in amazement as she took a small sip and cringed at the bitter taste. She wiped her mouth and looked back at the boys with red cheeks.

"Hermione! You?" Ron said, shock evident in his tone.

Hermione glanced down in embarrassment. "It-it was the summer before fourth year…I went down to the lake with a girlfriend of mine, and well it was really hot and we wanted to go swimming. We didn't have swimsuits and there was no one around so we…" She explained.

Wide grins suddenly broke out over Harry and Ron's faces.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're not even drunk yet and you're spilling your guts!" Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was very doubtful that this experience would be a good one, and she certainly didn't plan on getting wasted.

"Can we move on?" She asked impatiently. The boys laughed at her before Harry cleared his throat and raised his glass.

"I have never…fancied a teacher!" Harry stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a swig; there was no lying about that one.

"Honestly, I think you two are targeting me!" She accused.

It was her turn now. If anything, this game was a great way to get to know each other, not that they didn't know each other like the backs of their hands already, but there were a few…personal things she was itching to know.

"I have never…had sex," She said shyly and her look directly centered on Harry. She knew that he and Ginny had gotten really cozy on many occasions and she had asked Ginny several times if she and Harry had done the deed, but Ginny refused to tell.

Hermione stared at Harry, hoping for an answer, she was just curious. Though, she may not get an accurate response what with Ron sitting right beside Harry with his fists clenched.

Harry was trying not to look at Ron. He appeared a little nervous and guilty but did not raise his glass.

"Not that it's any of your business," Harry started knowing it was more of a question referring to him and Ginny. "But…no, we haven't," He replied simply. Hermione smiled with relief and Ron unclenched his fists. Hermione was glad to hear that they hadn't consummated their relationship. They were both far too young and it was too early into their relationship.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Harry decided to add an after thought. "I've come close though!"

Ron snapped his head in Harry's direction. "What?"

"It's the truth! I've come closer than either of you prudes, so I'll drink to that!" He stated before taking down a large swig of firewhiskey.

It was Ron's turn again. Hermione had already had two sips and she wasn't feeling anything. Firewhiskey had no effect on her what-so-ever….

Ten minutes later….

Hermione rolled back onto the ground in laughter, the firewhiskey in her cup splashed over the edge of the glass and onto her hand. Her head was reeling and her body was numb in bliss.

"So Ginny says to Malfoy, 'Just go back to wanking off in the prefect's bathroom!" She once again let out a loud stream of laughter, this time the boys followed her lead and rolled with drunken laughter as well. Hermione was by far the worse though, she wasn't used to it.

"I love that girl!" Harry admitted about Ginny.

"Tell her! I'm sure she'll shag you then!" Hermione shrieked with laughter, even Ron laughed.

"Does that work?" Ron asked loudly.

Hermione and Harry laughed even louder.

All three of them took another large sip of the bitter liquid.

Harry sighed. "It's bloody hot in here!"

Hermione frowned. "Your right!" She suddenly stood up, stumbling, attempting to keep her balance in a drunken state. Hermione then grasped the hem of her t-shirt and started to pull it off. Ron's eyes widened and he reached up for her and pulled her back down to the ground before she could strip herself of the shirt.

"As much as I'd love to see you take that off Hermione, I know you'd regret it in the morning," Ron giggled to her. Hermione didn't argue only clumsily shifted back into her seat between the rumpled sleeping bags.

"Back to the game!" Ron said. "I have never…kissed a member of the same sex," He laughed. No one drank.

"I have never…kissed one of you two prats!" Harry stated hysterically.

Ron laughed and didn't move his glass, but Hermione laughed and took a very large swig of her intoxicating drink.

Both boys looked at her. Ron's laughter began to die as Harry's heightened.

"Hermione I know that you're pissed and you just want to drink more, but you still have to follow the rules!" Harry scolded in a ridiculously slurred voice.

"I am following the rules!" Hermione drawled back.

"Well I sure don't remember snogging you! Ron?" Harry asked, turning to his best drunken mate.

Ron quickly seemed to sober up; his lips pursed in thought. Harry watched on as his friend slowly raised his glass to his lips and drank.

Harry's mouth went wide as he stared between his two friends.

"When did this happen!" He asked, stunned.

Hermione began to laugh again and she swayed from side to side as she told her story.

"It was the start of seventh year. Ron was comforting me when I was crying over all the shit that was going on. I went to give him a hug, but he thought I was going in for a kiss!" Hermione explained and stopped for a laugh. "He kissed me smack dap on the lips! Granted, I didn't exactly pull away, it actually turned more into a snog! When it was over though, the pair of us were so embarrassed and I ran out of that room as fast as possible! It was hilarious!" She said with hilarity evident in her voice.

Harry wasn't laughing, rather smiling mischievously. That is until he looked over at Ron who looked miserable. Before Harry could say anything to him, Ron was up and out of the tent.

"Where ya going Ron? It's your turn!" Hermione said with a distinct slur. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his severely ruffled hair.

"Hermione," He said firmly, focusing himself back to soberness. Harry took her by the shoulders and held her still before him. "Stay here, and don't drink anymore," He ordered before standing up and exiting the tent.

Harry didn't have to look far for his best mate. Ron was standing right out side of the tent, arms folded and staring off up into the night sky.

"You alright?" Harry asked stepping up beside Ron. He knew how Ron felt about Hermione. Even if he had never really verbalized it, his feelings were clear in his actions. Ron loved the girl.

"I just needed some fresh air," Ron replied. Harry placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

"She's drunk mate, doesn't know what she's saying. Probably won't even remember," Harry said trying to offer some explanation.

Ron turned to him and nodded. He knew Harry understood. He had actually confessed to Harry some time during seventh year that he was confused by his feelings for Hermione. He had never told anyone about the kiss though. Probably because he was so embarrassed. The way Hermione reacted was as if he had taken advantage of her! She seemed to have liked it though at the time, but he was too afraid to find out for sure so neither of them ever mentioned it. Until tonight that is when Hermione turned it into a complete joke.

"I'm fine, let's go back in," Ron said. Both of the boys turned back and opened the flap to the tent. They entered and were greeted by silence. They saw Hermione sprawled out across the sleeping bags. She was out!

Ron smiled to himself. Hermione infuriated him sometimes, but was also very adorable.

The boys shifted her tiny body around carefully until she was situated into her own sleeping bag and they all fell quickly asleep.

I'd love to hear what you think! Anyone ever play that game before? See ya next chapter. Luv ya!


	5. Hangovers and Death Eaters

Hangovers and….Death Eaters?

Wow! Sorry it took so long to update. I honestly didn't think people would like this story so I didn't have a whole lot planned out, so I needed to think. Now I do though. I hope you don't mind me adding a bit of a plot, but I assure you it won't detract from the humor.

I'm thrilled you al like this fic! Your crazy, but I love you! Enjoy this chapter!

She was awake, but was suddenly aware that she couldn't open her eyes. It was already far too bright. Hermione rolled over onto her back and let out a loud groan of pain. She felt like a stampede of horses had just trampled over her head and left her lying there. She forced her eyelids open and squinted.

"Bloody hell," she moaned.

Hermione looked to her left. There was no one there. She looked to her right. The same.

She was pretty sure that she was camping. She remembered driving with Harry and Ron, setting up the tent, eating, and…drinking?

"Oh no," she moaned once more. Something bad happened. She had no idea what, but it couldn't have been good if she didn't remember. Hermione used what little energy she possessed to get out of her warm sleeping bag and stand up. She stumbled; pausing for a moment to catch her balance and made her way out of the small tent.

"Have some more eggs, mate," Harry said, as he scooped up a spoonful of scrambled eggs and plopped them onto Ron's plate.

"If Hermione finds out you used magic to cook this she'll murder you," Ron said forebodingly.

Harry shrugged and bit into a sausage.

"I doubt she'll be in any kind of mood to yell at us today."

Ron cringed. "I reckon we should be nice to her today," He suggested.

Harry's eyes widened at this suggestion. "Are you kidding? Hermione rarely leaves us opportunities to have a go at her. I'm not passing this up."

Ron was about to respond when they heard a miserable groan come from the tent. It was Hermione, or a beast that looked like her.

She stumbled out of the tent, shoulders slumped, and rubbing her head. Her hair was bushier than ever, and curls flew in every possible direction. The T-shirt she was wearing was crooked and rumpled; her pajama pants were twisted to the side.

Both Harry and Ron tried in vain to suppress their laughter. The sight was just too much.

"Morning sunshine!" Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione did her best to sneer at him, but it only served to make her look even more comical.

Ron's stomach lurched when his eyes met hers. The memory of last night's event returned to him. Hermione thought that their kiss was a joke. He felt sick, and hoped that Hermione hadn't remembered as well as he had.

"What did you two parts do to me last night?" She grunted bitterly.

"Well," Harry started with a grin. "We got you completely pissed, and then you shagged both of us," He said casually.

Hermione's eyes widened and for a moment she looked like she wanted to curl up and die.

Harry laughed out loud. "I'm just kidding Hermione! Do you really think we would do that to you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and hobbled over to the fire pit with the boys. "I hate you both," She muttered.

She sat down on the large log next to Ron and he handed her a small plate with two pieces of toast on it.

"Here," He said. "It will make you feel better."

She took the toast with out a smile or a 'thank you'. Then Harry handed her a steaming cup of tea.

"And this," He said.

Hermione carefully nibbled on the toast and sipped on her tea.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

Harry glanced down at his watch. "Almost noon."

"What?" Hermione asked harshly; snapping her head around in Harry's direction. She regretted it immediately because her head throbbed painfully.

"We were supposed to be on the road two hours ago!" She yelled.

"Relaxe Hermione! We don't need to fit a time frame for this trip, let's just make it leisurely," Harry told her.

Hermione didn't argue. She felt too horrible to do so. After a few moments of silence, Hermione could hardly tolerate the pounding in her head.

"What is this infernal throbbing in my head?" She moaned desperately.

Harry smiled at her; this time with sympathy and he rubbed her back gently.

"It's called a hangover. It's the price we pay for drinking to excess," Harry explained with a light chuckle.

Hermione had experienced pain and discomfort before, but this was completely different and horrible in its own right! How can Ron and Harry be handling it so well?

"How come the pair of you don't appear to have a hangover?" She asked.

Ron laughed lightly. "I've built up immunity to it," He said.

Harry nodded. "And I've never had a hangover problem; I can just hold my alcohol well."

It wasn't fair in the least! Hermione was supposed to be the cool, logical, responsible member of the trio, and right now she felt practically useless.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "We need to pack up and get out of here. We want to be at the next site before nightfall," Hermione explained and rose from her seat on the log and wobbled slightly. "Merlin knows how I'm going to drive today," She sighed with discomfort.

Ron stood beside her. "Well, I could drive…" He offered.

Hermione peered in his direction and raised her eyebrows.

"You? I'm not in the mood for jokes Ron," She said firmly. His eyes narrowed as she turned and he grabbed her arm to keep her form leaving.

"I'm not joking Hermione! I can drive! I did in the second year, all the way to Hogwarts!"

Hermione sighed and tried not to put on a condescending tone. "That was different. This is driving on the road with other cars. You can't drive the car, sorry," She said.

"Well, you certainly can't drive! And Harry has no clue!" Ron argued and Harry nodded.

"I'll be really careful and you can lie down in the back seat and rest, and when you feel better you can drive," said Ron.

Hermione looked very doubtful and opened her mouth to speak. To her surprise, Ron gently, but quickly clamped his hand over her lips to keep her from protesting.

"Let someone else be bossy for a change," He said before moving past her and heading towards the tent to pack up. Hermione watched him go. Speechless. Ron Rarely had the nerve stand up to her. Argue yes, but rarely ever take a stand. It was actually quite sexy. Scrap that thought…Ron's not sexy! Absolutely no romantic feelings for him, that was a silly crush, long ago, that was a lost cause.

Ron slowly climbed into the driver's seat of the car. He bit on his lower lip nervously and tried to breathe with ease. Driving would be no problem.

The car was all packed up and the trio was ready to hit the road again. Hermione lay comfortably on her back across the back seat, her head propped up on a pillow and a book in her hands, ready to be read. Harry sat in the passengers seat watching Ron and looking amused.

The young red-head fumbled with the keys before he stuck them in the ignition and started the engine. How much different can it be? Ron asked himself.

"Alright, Mate. Where do I go?" Ron asked nervously with a knuckle white grip on the steering wheel.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, First you want to get on the road," He said patronizingly.

Ron frowned at him, shifted the gear and step on the gas. The car jerked roughly backward before Ron quickly slammed on the brakes.

"Try DRIVE mate! Not reverse!" Harry suggested as Ron corrected his error. When they pulled out onto the road Hermione wore a fearful expression.

"This is my mum's car Ron! Please, please, please be careful!"

They had been approximately 45 minutes into their journey and it was….actually going quite smoothly. Ron had caught on quick and Harry was giving fine directions. Not that it was hard really; it was a single, long road.

And Hermione…Hermione was relaxed, and Merlin did it feel good. Her head didn't hurt as much any more and the gentle vibration from the car was soothing her muscles. She didn't dare tell the boys how wonderful it was, because she'd either receive an 'I told you so' or they'd tell her it's her turn to drive.

There was no arguing or complaining so far and Hermione had not needed to pick up her book once! The trio had engaged themselves in enough entertaining conversations as to cure boredom. Right now they were just having a general, reminiscent discussion of their mates back at Hogwarts.

"Ok. Here's one…Biggest flirt?" Harry asked his two friends. They thought for a short moment; scanning through faces and personalities of the many Gryffindors.

"Out of the girls…I'd have to say Lavender," Ron answered.

Harry smiled. "Funny. I was going to say Ginny,"

"What?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Sorry Ron," Hermione said. "But Ginny was and is very…social."

Ron frowned. He really didn't want to think about it. "Whatever. So what about for the boys, Hermione?" He asked, redirecting the subject.

"Hmmm, I always thought Fred was quite randy," Answered Hermione.

"I agree, he gets the award for greatest perv," Harry added.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's your title Harry," She said and Harry opened his jaws wide as if offended.

"I am not perverted!" He said defensively, but he didn't sound to hurt by it.

"Yes you are! Both of you are so you can share the title!" Hermione argued back.

Harry and Ron tried to glare at her, but they knew it was true.

"Ok, well you'd win for biggest prude," Said Harry cautiously.

It was Hermione's turn to appear offended. "I'm not a prude, just classy. It's something you two haven't learned to be yet!"

At that moment, Ron let out a loud burp.

"Great breakfast Harry," He said and Hermione rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Biggest pig…Ron Weasley," She stated and they all laughed.

"I've got one," Said Ron. "Who was the dorkiest?"

All three of them answered at the same time. "Neville."

Hermione was glad none of them said her.

"Umm…" Started Hermione. "Who was the prettiest girl?" She asked.

There was a pause before both Harry and Ron answered quickly.

"Oh! Hermione Granger of course!" Said Ron.

"Hermione yeah, great body on that girl," Said Harry.

"That hair is gorgeous," Ron sighed dramatically even though he knew that he was serious.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at her friends' loyalty…and sarcasm.

"Ya, ya, ya! Sod off! Who do you really think was the prettiest?" She asked.

There was a moment's pause for thought. 

"Well, seeing as Ginny's my girlfriend…my vote goes to her," Answered Harry truthfully.

Hermione nodded in approval then turned her gaze to Ron who had suddenly turned a light shade of pink.

He really did think the Hermione was the fairest of them all. There was no way in Hell he was going to admit that though.

"Well, ermm….I suppose Parvati was quite good-looking," He replied.

Hermione smiled lightly…was she disappointed? Well, honestly what had she expected from Ron's answer? 'You're a goddess Hermione! Every time I look at you I want to throw you on the bed and ravage you again and again!'…not likely.

"What about the male population? Who was the most striking?" Asked Harry.

Ron was the first male that popped into her mind. He had to be eliminated from the running though. She thought about it; excluding both Harry and Ron. In all honesty, they were the best looking out of the sixth years. Oliver Wood and been quite handsome and Dean had a certain charm, but no one really ever struck her fancy. Except Ron that is, but once again she reminded herself that he had been banned from her choices.

Hermione shrugged. "You were all a bunch of trolls," She answered casually.

The trio laughed lightly once more when suddenly something large and black dashed across the road. Ron slammed hard on the breaks and the tires screeched loudly. The car violently skidded and swerved off onto the side of the road.

When the vehicle came to a halt, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence; only their heavy breathing could be heard.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Harry; his shaky voice finally breaking the silence. There was a quiet 'yes' from Hermione and Ron answered with 'Peachy'.

The car was in the grass and behind them were skid marks on the pavement. Steam gracefully rose off of the car wheels.

Hermione was the first to come to as she hurriedly jumped out of the car to inspect the scene. The boys followed shortly.

"What the Bloody Hell was that?" Ron asked loudly.

Hermione hadn't scene anything that had happened; she was laying down the whole time. She wanted to ask the same exact question.

"You tell me Ron," She said with a slight hint of irritation. He rounded on her.

"Don't go taking that tone with me Hermione! Something ran out in front of the car, did you want me to hit it?" He yelled.

"What was it?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know! It was a person though. Tall, dressed all In black," Ron said; running through the image in his memory. His face started to turn pale. "I actually looked a lot like a Death-"

"Don't say it," Harry ordered with a snap. Ron shut his mouth right away.

Harry knew exactly what it looked like; he had thought the same thing. He didn't want it to be true though and saying it out loud would make it so.

"I'm sure it was just an old traveler or something," Harry added, trying to calm his tone.

Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione didn't understand and glanced between them strangely.

"Well, shouldn't we make sure he's alright?" Hermione asked with concern.

"No," Harry answered shortly as he looked over the small car. "We've got a flat tire," He added with disappointment.

Hermione's spirits dropped and Ron twisted his lips. "Is that bad?"

Hermione and Harry didn't respond to him.

"I've got a spare," said Hermione exhaustedly.

She and Harry promptly retrieved the spare from beneath the car and taught Ron how to remove the flat.

"Why can't we just use magic to fix it?" Ron complained.

"No magic," Hermione said. "a little manual labor will do you good."

They were ready to put the new tire on as Ron propped the jack in place and jacked it up.

Once high enough, the old jack didn't hold well and kept slowly sliding down.

"It won't stay up," he whined with frustration. Hermione watched the boys struggle with the tire and the jack and she smiled.

"Is that what you tell all the girls Ron?" She asked playfully. At that, Harry and Ron's head's snapped up in her direction.

"Hermione!" Ron said looking astonished. They were shocked.

"See? I can talk just as dirty as you two prats," She said smugly.

"I'm impressed!" Was all Harry said as he and Ron, with Hermione's help, successfully changed the tire.

Once on the road again, there was no more talk of tires, or who the figure was that caused their accident. Just many more jokes about Ron's problem with keeping it up.

Well, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! If anyone has any funny camping trip or road trip stories it would be fun to share them in your reviews, maybe you'll inspire future chapters! Luv ya!


	6. Change of Plans

**Change of plans**

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get up. A lot of stuff came up this week. I wrote this chapter after watching an episode of "Friends" It's Las Vegas one if any one's seen it. I took a few situations between Ross and Rachel and made them Ron/Hermione issues in this chapter and the next. I really hope you like it! Thanks!

It was late in the afternoon and they were nearing very close to the next campsite. Hermione had taken over the job off driving the car after Ron had almost crashed it, and Harry lounged in the passenger seat absorbed in his crossword puzzles.

The sky had darkened and it had started raining nearly fifteen minutes ago; getting worse by the second.

"I don't believe it! It was clear skies earlier today!" Ron sighed. He was hoping to have a nice night under the stars, next to a camp fire with Hermione curled up next to him….ok, maybe not the Hermione part, but the rest was believable.

"I know what you mean mate," Said Harry. "It's pretty bad," He leaned in close to the window and squinted out, trying to see the road.

The car fell into silence as Hermione desperately tried to focus on the road.

She sighed deeply and wiped at the window.

"It's starting to come harder!" She said breathlessly. There was no response.

She looked out again at the soggy surroundings. "It's SO wet!" She moaned loudly.

There was a short pause and then a sudden burst of laughter. If Harry and Ron weren't in a car, they'd be rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

Hermione shot them a furious glance. "Just –what-is-so-funny!" She shouted.

This made Ron laugh even harder and clutch at his stomach.

Harry tried to breathe just long enough to inform Hermione of the reason behind his laughter.

"Does your mother know that you talk like that?" He asked.

Hermione furrowed her brows and glanced at them once more.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing," The boys responded, not wanting to bring about Hermione's wrath.

Hermione chose to ignore them and take her focus back to the road.

Nearly an hour later, the trio reached the tiny campsite and Harry volunteered to be the one to go out in the pouring rain and talk to the camp host. When he came back to the car he was drenched and looked quite put out.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry slammed the door and sighed heavily.

"He said there's been too much flooding, he won't let us stay," Harry replied wearily.

The trio was silent, only the sound of the rain pounding on the top of the roof could be heard.

"Hey," Ron said spontaneously. Harry and Hermione glanced back at their friend. He was holding the road map, stretched out in his hands.

"Whats up?" Hermione asked.

"Were like fifteen minutes away from Mageshire! We could stay there!" Ron cheered.

"What's Mageshire?" Harry asked.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said with a thoughtful tone. "Isn't Mageshire a wizarding town?" She asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, it's a bloody brilliant town! My family went there on vacation when I was 9."

"Well it's settled then," Harry said, his spirits starting to lift. "We'll stay at a hotel in Mageshire, we've got plenty of money with us!"

Hermione and Ron smiled.

"Onward to dry and warm sleeping conditions!" Hermione said happily.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione, Ron and Harry quickly entered the lobby of the Witch Hazel Inn. They were soaked from head to toe and clung to their duffel bags as they approached the front desk.

A young witch with Rosy cheeks and bright eyes looked up at them with a bright smile.

"Welcome to Witch Hazel Inn. How can I help you?" She asked with a practiced tone.

Harry wiped the water off his face with his sleeve and put a handful of galleons down on the table.

"We need a room for the night, please," Harry said.

The woman nodded kindly and began searching for a vacant room. Not even two seconds later, Hermione was beside Harry with her hand outstretched holding a fair amount of galleons.

"Make that two rooms please," Hermione ordered. The woman did as asked and Hermione smiled with relief. She looked over at Harry and Ron and grinned.

"I think I need a night by my self. Away from the stinky sarcastic boys," She said as she took the key from the woman at the desk.

"Our rooms are right next to each other if you boys need anything, let's get on then," She said with a bossy tone. The boys shook their heads after her and followed.

The hotel rooms were quit unusual. They had to go out side to get to them, because their were no indoor hallways. The rooms looked like lofts; each was raised off the ground and had stairs leading to it. The trio's rooms were right next to each other, only connected by the stairs and they had one big window facing each others rooms.

It was late and they were all desperate to get dry, so Ron and Harry headed to their room and Hermione to hers.

The boy's room was warm and inviting. There were two beds, each neatly made. A small bathroom was in one corner of the room and a tiny kitchen at the other.

They plopped their soggy bags down onto the nice carpet and they each fell down in exhaustion onto their beds.

"What a day, uh mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "You having fun?" He asked.

"A blast! It's great to finally get away from everything."

"I'll drink to that!" Harry said with a happy sigh.

"I don't know about drink, but I'm bloody starving!" Ron whined.

Harry's tummy growled, "Me too."

"I reckon we should get dried off first," Ron suggested.

"Then I'll go get us some food," Harry offered.

"What about Hermione?"

Harry smirked. "You heard her. She wasn't some time away from us."

Ron shrugged in response. He wasn't worried. Hermione was a big girl, she could take care of herself.

Hermione had just spent a glorious ten minutes in the warmth of the shower. It felt so good to be clean and fresh. The water had relaxed her muscles and relieved her hang over. She walked silently across the room in a tiny bath robe with her hair tied up in a towel. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; reveling in the peace and quite.

The room was dark and everything was so peaceful. The only sound was from the light rain fall outside.

A sudden thought crossed through her mind. 'I'm alone…In a nice hotel room…what would happen if this robe just suddenly fell off?'

"Oops," Hermione said to herself quietly as she let her light silky robe fall to the floor at her feet.

She didn't often have privacy, but when she did, there was nothing better than walking around naked. It was so free and comfortable!

Hermione spotted candles all across the room and a second thought came to her.

She took out her wand and lit each of the candles so there was a nice peaceful glow across the room.

Hermione stood there, becoming relaxed in her surroundings. There was only one thing missing…Music.

Hermione found a radio in the corner and quickly turned it to a wizarding jazz station.

The sexy music swept over her and Hermione's worries left her. Now this was a relaxing trip.

She started dancing to the music, naked in her hotel room. She finally took the towel off from her head and wiped her hair around, letting the drops of water fall down her back.

Ten minutes later, Harry left the room to go forage for food. Ron couldn't wait to sink his teeth into something delicious. He began pacing the room, searching for something to occupy him. With not much luck, he finally took a seat on his bed next to the window. He looked down at the floor, and then looked out across at Hermione's room. He looked away, thinking nothing he saw was interesting…But then he thought he HAD seen something, maybe it was just his imagination. He quickly glanced back out the window and what he saw made his eyes pop out of his head.

It was Hermione, he was sure of that! But, This was a Hermione he had never seen before. She was stark naked, her hair wet, and….she was dancing! And not just any old dancing, no! She was dancing provocatively!

After the shock wore off, Ron felt himself harden. He was having no problem keeping it up now.

He bit down on his lip and tried to look away, but he couldn't. He had always thought Hermione was very pretty, but right now she was sexy!

'Why was she doing this?' Ron thought. 'She must know that I can see her, She's dancing in front a of a huge window that's facing my room…wait! Maybe she does know! Maybe she wants me to come over! She finally realized her feelings for me and she can't resist! I can't think of a better signal than dancing naked with romantic candles set up everywhere! She wants me!'

Ron had it all figured out and he could barley contain his excitement. He quickly stood from the bed and rushed out of the door.

Hermione danced to the beat of the smooth jazz music. She let her body loose and finally just relaxed. A night alone was just what she needed.

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

Hermione jumped and stopped dancing when she heard the knock at her door. She frowned and picked up her robe. Throwing it on and turning the music off, she made her way to the door.

She opened it, and waiting on the other side, was Ron Weasley. He was leaned against the door frame and smiled devilishly at her.

Hermione forced on a smile. She wasn't happy about being bothered.

"Hi Ron," She said.

"Hello," He responded smoothly.

He was acting really strange and Hermione had no idea why. He was just standing there smiling at her. Maybe he wants to talk about something.

"Do you er- want to come in," Hermione asked, trying to be polite.

"Do YOU want me to come in?" Ron asked, in attempts to confirm his theory.

Hermione looked him over curiously. Had he been drinking more firewhiskey?

"Err- sure," She said and ushered him inside her room.

Ron strutted in. He was right, Hermione wanted him! He'd been dreaming about this day for a long time.

"Did you need something Ron," Hermione asked as she closed the door behind them. Ron turned to face her and he sat down on her bed. He smiled.

"Now Hermione," Ron said softly. "If were going to do this, we should probably consider the consequences first."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. What the bloody hell was he going on about?

"I think our friends will be supportive, so we don't need to worry about that. How do you feel about it though? Are you sure you're ready?" Ron asked.

Hermione still had no clue what was going on. She wrapped her robe tighter around herself and stepped closer to Ron.

"What are you talking about Ron?" She asked with a mix of concern and annoyance.

Ron smiled sweetly at her. She was playing hard to get.

"What I'm talk about Hermione," He said silkily as he kicked off his right shoe. "Is," He kicked off the other. "The physical act of love," He said and opened his arms invitingly to her.

Hermione was speechless and just stood there starring at him.

"What?" She finally sputtered out.

Ron smiled once more. "The physical act of love," He repeated.

Hermione was stunned! What was Ron doing? He had to be taking the mickey!

"Ron, I don't understand," She said truthfully.

Ron's confidence faltered for a moment. "Well, that's what you were dancing for wasn't it? You know, naked, with all the candles…." He stated.

At that moment Hermione's face went red and her heart stopped. How could she have been so dumb? Her hand flew over her mouth in shock.

"You saw that!" She gasped in horror.

Ron grinned widely at the memory of Hermione's naked body swaying in his window. 

"Yeah," He said huskily.

Then realization hit her. Any other time it might not have been a bad idea. She wouldn't normally reject Ron, but this was little unexpected an embarrassing for her.

"Wait a minute," she said sharply. "You thought that I wanted to have SEX with you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ron's smirk suddenly dropped and his face went pale. Oh shit! He thought. I was wrong!

Then his face quickly turned bright red as he looked at her.

"NO!" He said quickly. And Hermione pursed her lips at him knowingly.

"No, No, No," Ron repeated quickly. He had to get out of there, we was just too embarrassed. He pushed past her while muttering 'no' and quickly made his way out the door.

Hermione watched him flee with disbelief etched across her face. She didn't know whether to feel incredibly embarrassed and grossed out or to be really turned on at the fact that Ron wanted her. However, it only took her getting naked and dancing around to get him to find her attractive. She wanted him more than in a lustful way. She wanted him to love her.

Her peaceful night was spoiled now, and she was going to go to sleep and await the awkward encounter with Ron tomorrow.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know in a review! I love hearing what you guys think! Thanks Kelly for the road trip stories they were hilarious! Anyone else got any? Oh and I promise there is more drunk Hermione to come! See ya soon.


	7. I don't embarrass easily

I Don't Embarrass Easily…

Hi everyone! This is my last chapter that's stolen from "friends!" LOL. The rest is back to camping!

Helsuzaba: Your are absolutely correct! You caught me! I had looked up the distance between London and Salisbury before I started and it was only like a three hour drive! So that would ruin my story. I really wanted to write it though and I just hoped know one would notice or care. But, yes. The trip should only be three hours instead of a week. So everyone just pretend!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

'

Harry and Ron made their way down to the hotel lobby the next morning. They had had a very uneventful night, but relaxing none the less. The only thing that was odd was Ron's behavior; he was less talkative then usual.

The two boys looked around the small lobby that was crowded with witches and wizards. They finally spotted Hermione sitting at a small table, reading the newspaper and eating a bagel.

They walked up to her and she smiled up at them, Harry noticed that she even blushed a little for reasons unknown.

"Hey, Hermione! Did you sleep well?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"I er, I was just telling Ron that I ran into Oliver Wood last night. He wants to meet up with me today; I think he might help me set up a try out for the quidditch team he's on!" Harry said excitedly.

"That's great Harry!" Hermione replied.

"I know! So I'm going to meet up with him today, we can stay another night here; there's plenty of stuff to do. I can meet up with you two later for dinner?"

"I know a restaurant in the area called The Majoram, we could meet there," Suggested Ron.

"Sounds great! How about at five?" Harry asked and his two friends nodded in approval.

Hermione, however wasn't too thrilled with spending the whole day with Ron after what happened last night. The memory flooded back and Hermione quickly felt embarrassed once more.

The only way to make herself feel less embarrassed was to make Ron feel more embarrassed.

"It's hot," Hermione stated as she set down her bagel and began taking off her jean jacket.

"Now Ron," She said as she slipped it off her shoulders. "This is not an invitation for the physical act of love," She stated with a smirk.

Ron suddenly glared at her and his cheeks burnt red.

Harry looked on at his friends with confusion.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing," They both stated quickly. Harry shrugged it off. It wasn't any of his business.

"Ok, well, I'm going now. I'll catch you later," He said and strolled out of the lobby of the Witch Hazel Inn.

Ron and Hermione watched him go until he left and Ron quickly took a seat across from Hermione at the table.

"You know you're just as embarrassed as I was, so knock it off!" He hissed.

Hermione tried to play it off like she wasn't concerned.

"I just don't embarrass easily," She stated casually.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're not embarrassed that I saw you naked?" He asked.

"Not as much as you are, you thought I wanted to have sex with you."

Ron was starting to get angry now and not embarrassed. It wasn't fair! What was he supposed to think what with her dancing like THAT in front of the window! I'll show her humiliation!

"LISTEN LADY!" Ron shouted loudly, receiving the attention of everyone in the room. "I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU IN THE BROOM CLOSET! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT IT!" He yelled loudly and everyone starred.

Ron smiled smugly. He looked over at Hermione and she stared at him wide eyed and mouth open.

How dare he! Now he was just being bitter. It was on now, we'll see who's the one that embarrasses easily.

"That was funny Ron," She lied, and spoke with confidence. Ron narrowed his eyes at her, he knew she was lying.

"Fine, let's just look for something to today," Ron suggested.

Hermione smiled. "I've got an entertainment guide for the town right here," She said, holding up a small pamphlet.

Ron took it and studied the moving pictures with captions beneath.

"I want to see the art show and the history museum," Hermione stated firmly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "And I want to go to the candy shop and the quidditch hall of fame."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Fine. Were taking the trolley around town. I heard it's a lot of fun."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Well, it doesn't stop at the Inn for ten more minutes."

Hermione nodded in understanding and the couple sat at the table silently; reading and sipping tea.

Six minutes later a tall, young wizard walked over and stood before Hermione.

"I er, I was just about to head over to the broom closet. Do you want to-"

"Urghh! NO!" Hermione said with a revolted tone.

The man looked shocked and hurt as he scuttled away. Ron just giggled behind his newspaper and Hermione scowled at him. This meant war!

Not much longer the Mageshire trolley arrived and Ron and Hermione eagerly boarded it.

They took a seat on a bench in the back. Hermione took the window seat and Ron took the isle. As he sat, Hermione noticed Ron smiling flirtatiously at the girl in the seat across from them. She had long black, shiny hair and blue eyes.

Hermione scowled at the girl and rolled her eyes, attempting to ignore Ron's actions.

The trolley started to move into town towards its first destination. After a few minutes, Ron was still trying to get the pretty girls attention.

That was it! I'll show him embarrassed!

Hermione took her water bottle, opened it and emptied its contents into Ron's crotch. That will cool him off.

He jumped out of his seat in shock and glared over at Hermione who was smiling mischievously.

Before he could say anything to Her, Hermione leaned over and tapped on the pretty girls shoulder.

The girl turned to her with a questioning expression.

"Sorry to disturb you, but my friend here just had an accident. You don't happen to have a napkin do you?" Hermione asked. The girl looked over Hermione's shoulder at Ron's pants and crinkled her nose up at the sight of Ron's wet crotch.

"No, Sorry," She girl responded with disgust and turned back to her newspaper.

Hermione smiled pleasantly as she moved back into her seat. Ron didn't bother to say anything to her, it wasn't worth it. He was comforted only by the fact that he would get her back. He took out his wand and dried his pants.

Two hours latter, Hermione and Ron climbed onto the trolley once more. They had already seen The Quidditch hall of fame and the history museum. They were both already exhausted.

They sat down beside each other once more, ready for a twenty minute ride to the art show.

After ten minutes of a steady quiet ride, sleep started to conquer Hermione. She was quickly fast asleep with her head rested on Ron's shoulder. The weight of her head was making it difficult for Ron to work on his crossword puzzle. He struggled with the marker he was using to write. It was a marker sent to him before he left by the twins. They had told him that it was a magic marker. What was so magical about it he didn't know, but the big black marker worked great for puzzles.

He couldn't concentrate very much on his puzzle though. The images of a naked, wet Hermione were taunting him. He had made such a fool of himself last night, and she did nothing to make him feel less ashamed about it. And wetting his pants was below the belt, literally!

As Ron twirled the magic marker between his fingers, an evil thought crossed his mind. He glanced down at Hermione's head on his shoulder. She was fast asleep, and if there was a moment to take his revenge…now was the time. Ron slowly and carefully moved the marker down towards her face.

The time was now 4:45 and Ron and Hermione arrived at the Marjoram restaurant. They had had a fun filled day and even managed to forget about their argument and awkwardness. They spotted Harry in the lobby. He was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a red polo. Hermione thought he looked very handsome.

Harry smiled widely when he spotted his friends. They looked like they were getting along great.

However, upon closer inspection Harry noticed something odd about Hermione.

"Hey Mate! How did it go?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled. "Great! Oliver set up some try outs for me!"

"Wow Harry, I' m happy for you!" Hermione stated happily.

It was then that Harry glanced down at her and saw what was so odd about her appearance.

There was a large black mustache drawn on her face along with thick, black eyes brows.

Harry laughed. "You two must have had fun! Did you go to a costume party?"

Ron suddenly tried to suppress his laughter and Hermione looked at Harry with confusion.

"What are you on about?" She asked.

"Let me guess," He said. "Your Charlie Chaplin…and your Raggedy Andy," Harry said.

Ron's smile quickly dropped and he sneered at Harry. Hermione on the other hand still looked confused.

"Harry, I don't. What?" She stuttered. Harry shot Ron a knowing glance. He wasn't going to join in on this one.

"Look in that mirror over there Hermione," Harry ordered kindly and pointed to a small decorative window across the room.

Hermione looked wary and cautiously crossed the room towards the mirror.

With one look, she gasped and her hands flew over her face.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She screeched, gaining the attention of every occupant in the restaurant.

Ron didn't realize how much trouble he was in. He was just happy that he gained sufficient revenge.

When Hermione charged toward them and Ron burst out laughing.

She was red with fury and she was desperately rubbing at the ink.

"I can't believe you drew on my face! I need to get this off!" She cried and made a dash to the ladies room.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron shouted after her. "The men's room is that way!"

Harry was laughing to, but he also knew he needed to stop soon. Hermione did not look happy and Ron was certain to be punished. Harry didn't want to have any part of it.

Hermione quickly returned from the bathroom, her hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"It won't come off!" She muttered angrily.

Ron now looked a bit concerned. "It won't come off?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "No, actually, it came off, but I drew it back on. Of course it won't come off!"

Ron finally showed signs of guilt. He hadn't expected the ink to not wash off.

"I've got to get out of here! I can't let people see me like this! I'm going back to the hotel!" She said frantically and dashed out of the restaurant.

Harry gave Ron a meaningful look that said 'you better fix this'. Ron nodded.

"I reckon I should go make sure she's ok. Are you fine by yourself?"

"Yeah mate. Actually, I ran into Neville and Luna today and invited them to dinner with us. I'll be fine," Harry explained. Ron nodded and took off out the door after Hermione.

Ron caught up with Hermione and chased her all the way to her hotel room. She tried to slam the door shut before he could get in but she was too late. Ron pushed the door open and followed her in.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" He yelled after her. She made a b-line for the bathroom and began desperately washing her face. Ron came in after her.

"Will you forgive me? I was just paying you back!" He explained.

Hermione dried her face and turned around angrily.

"Find out how to get this off, Ronald! NOW!"

Ron jumped back from her. Hermione was actually quite terrifying when she was angry.

"Ok, Ok! I'll owl Fred and George right now and find out," Ron said, ready to fight for his life.

"Fred and George! It's their pen?" Hermione yelled. She lost all hope now. For all she knew their magic pen could give her a real mustache if she didn't get it off soon.

Ron didn't respond, he just quickly dashed for a pen and paper and the tiny owl that came in each room.

He hurriedly wrote a note to his twin brothers explaining what happened and asked how to get it off.

Ten minutes of silence later, the owl returned with a response from the twins. Ron tore the note opened and read the letter.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, with a tone of relief.

Ron turned to her and looked sympathetic. "It's not coming off," He said.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"It's not coming off as long as you keep trying! They said the harder you try the longer it will stay, so you should just leave it be," He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is just bloody great! You crossed the line Ron!"

"Come on Hermione! It's not that bad. I'm sure no one will even notice. Let's go back down and have dinner with Harry," Ron begged, not wanting to stay the whole night in the hotel room.

Hermione replied with a glare. "Ron! Everyone did noticed! I thought I was just good with kids when they were laughing at me in the candy shop, and a man at the art show asked me if I was part of the body art exhibit! I was clueless!"

"Fine! What do you want to do then?" Ron snapped.

Hermione didn't answer him. She stood from her seat on the bed and started pacing the room. After a few moments she came to a stop at the mini fridge in the kitchen. She opened it and gazed upon its contents. After a few seconds of thought she pulled a bottle of Salem brand vodka out.

"Your not going to drink that, are you?" Ron asked cautiously.

Hermione opened the lid. "Yes."

"You know you have to pay for that?" He said.

Hermione stared daggers at him before the bottle touched her lips.

Ron swallowed hard in fear. "I mean, it's on me," He said quietly and Hermione took a large swig. The bitter liquid stung as it made its way through her system. She would be drunk in no time.

Ron didn't want her to get drunk again. He knew she'd blame him.

"Hey Hermione!" He said, and attempted to get the bottle from her hands. He failed when she pulled away from him. "Let's play some chess. There's a board right here! Well play for money."

Hermione sat down on the bed across from him, took another swig and started to play chess. After a while, Ron couldn't resist the alcohol and he and Hermione shared the bottle.

The game ended quickly. Ron had let Hermione win in hopes of relieving her anger.

"You win!" He said drunkenly. "Here are 3 galleons!" He said and handed the money to her. Hermione sneered at it. 

"I bet five," she said. Ron didn't argue and handed her two more galleons.

"Now what," Ron asked as he stood from his seat and swayed.

Hermione groaned. "We need more alcohol."

Hermione stood up and started rummaging through the kitchen looking for more drinks and Ron collapsed onto the floor.

"Hey," He said wistfully. "I found a chocolate chip!" Ron said as he popped it in his mouth.

Within seconds his face was crinkled up in disgust. "Nope! That's owl dung."

Hermione burst out laughing and fell to the floor beside him.

He rolled over and looked at her. "Come on Hermione. I want to get out of here. Let's go have some fun," He begged.

Hermione's body was whirling around. She felt so good right now and she really wanted to have fun.

"There is only one way that I'm leaving this room," She stated and took the magic marker off the dresser.

Meanwhile, Harry was still at The Marjoram Restaurant having dinner with Neville and Luna who were now a very happy couple.

"So what are you doing now Neville?" Harry asked between bites of his dinner.

"I've got an internship at the Ministry. I want to go further with Herbology," Neville responded.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm hoping to play quidditch professionally. I have some tryouts lined up,"

"You'd be very good at that," Luna said wistfully.

"You have one more year of school left right?" Harry asked Luna. She nodded.

"So, how long have you two been together now?" Harry asked. He had lost track. He remembered that they had become a couple shortly after the department of mysteries incident in fifth year.

"About two years now right Luna?" Neville asked.

"Yes, It's been a long time, but I never tire of my nevipoo," She said sweetly.

Harry smiled at them. They looked to be so much in love and he was very happy for them. Neville must feel the same way about Luna that he feelt for Ginny.

Neville suddenly blushed.

"Actually, Harry. I asked Luna last night to marry me," Neville said.

Harry nearly choked on his water at the news.

"Really! That's great!" Harry said.

"Yes," Said Luna. "We want to get married tonight," She said with a casual tone.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in amazement. "Where? When?"

"Well, we want to get married at a local handfasting temple. It was just going to be private, but we'd love you there as a witness," Neville explained.

Harry smiled widely. It would mean so much to him to be there for his friends. He had spent so many years witnessing death and sadness. He would be overjoyed to be present at a happy celebration.

"I'd be honored. I reckon we'll go after dinner!" Harry said.

Neville took Luna's hands and they smiled lovingly at each other.

Harry, Neville and Luna quickly finished up their dinner and traveled to the temple. Tonight, Neville and Luna would go through the handfasting ritual and officially be a married couple.

Luna was dressed in a very pretty flower print skirt that reached to her knees and she wore a ruffled pink top that didn't quite match the skirt. Harry thought she glowed with beauty though as she walked into the temple; hand in hand with Neville who looked quite handsome himself.

They checked in at the desk and were told that there was a ceremony currently going on and that they had to wait.

All three friends took a seat on one of the comfy sofas in the waiting room.

"Are you two nervous?" Harry asked.

Neville hugged Luna tightly. "Excited," He responded.

Harry was about to comment on how he felt about Ginny when the door to the ritual room burst open.

Two people stumbled from the room in a fit of laughter. It was a woman with big, curly hair, and a tall man with bright red hair.

Harry stood up quickly in shock as he recognized who the couple was.

"Hurray, Mr. Hermione!" Hermione shouted gleefully and threw a handful of daisies in the air.

"Hurray, Mrs. Ron!" Ron shouted and also threw a handful of daisies in the air.

Harry starred in utter shock as he watched his two MARRIED best friends exit drunkenly from the temple.

Harry turned back to Neville and Luna with a look of sympathy.

"I'm really sorry, but I should probably-"

"It's ok Harry, go ahead," Neville said with understanding.

"I always thought they'd get married," Luna commented.

Harry smiled and wished his friends luck. He had to go chase his other friends down and make sure they didn't do anything else stupid.

A/N: Handfasting is a pagan marriage ritual. I just thought it fit right for the wizarding world instead of church.

Once again, please review! I love to hear what you think!


	8. Can you sayWhat the F did I do Last Nigh...

Can You Say…What the F did I do Last Night?

Hiya! I'm glad the "Friends thing is finally over, now were back to my original stuff. I hope you enjoy!

Harry had successfully gotten the drunk Hermione and Ron safely to the hotel. They were nearly passed out, drawn on with magic marker, and were married! Harry didn't have the faintest clue of how to break the news to them in the morning, but he knew it was going to be a riot! Chances were neither would remember a thing and Harry would have the pleasure of witnessing their shocked faces when he showed them their marriage license that he took from the temple.

Harry also knew that something pivotal had happened between them. Ron and Hermione had both acted strangely that morning and Harry wasn't let in on the reason why. Maybe they wouldn't be so upset about getting hitched, maybe they finally admitted to each other how they felt and hooked up! Fat chance, Harry thought. For now they can sleep; tomorrow, the fun begins!

The Witch Hazel Inn had a check out time of ten a.m. and Harry had to force and threaten his best mates out of slumber. When the trio was finally awake and packed, they were on the road by eleven a.m. They had one more night at a campground and the next day they'd be at Stonehenge. Harry could hardly wait!

Ron and Hermione had been fairly quiet all morning. Mostly due to a hang over on Hermione's part; she once again passed up the job of driving to Ron, who actually looked a bit peaky, himself. The ink was gone from both their faces now and neither seemed to remember the events of the night before. This was good news for Harry.

Harry had been contemplating all night on how to break the news to them. He'd thought about making subtle hints and jokes, maybe asking them questions to jog their memories, or perhaps a mix of everything. Harry had slipped the marriage license in between the pages of the road map, just incase someone were to accidentally stumble upon it.

"Did you too have a good night?" Harry asked, not able to stand the suspense any longer.

Hermione groaned in the back seat. "Ron is just lucky the bleeding ink came off my face!" She said in a miserable tone.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you're not blaming me for your large consumption of alcohol too!" He said bitterly.

Harry grinned. They certainly hadn't forgotten they were mad at each other.

"Maybe you just shouldn't have tried to embarrass me!" She retorted.

"Maybe you should close the curtains before you dance around in your hotel room naked!" Ron yelled. He would NEVER forget what he saw that night, NEVER! The image of Hermione's glorious body would torment him forever and just remind him of how much he wanted her!

"What?" Harry asked with a confused yet amused tone.

Both Hermione and Ron stopped bickering when they realized Harry was with them. In fact, he was the one who had gotten them off on this tangent.

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly and blushed.

Ron was about to agree with her when he realized this is when he could finally get Hermione to admit that she was embarrassed.

"If you don't embarrass Hermione, then why not tell Harry?" Ron asked with an innocent tone.

Hermione glared at him. He was still playing the game! Maybe Ron's got a point. We'll let Harry be the judge. Ron's actions had to be by far, more humiliating than hers.

"What? Tell him that you came to my hotel room thinking I wanted to shag you?" She asked casually.

It was Ron's turn to blush.

Harry frowned with confusion.

"Oye! Wait a minute! Someone explain!" Harry said, cutting in.

Hermione and Ron were both silent. One of them had to tell though. Hermione knew that if she was going to be the one to win this, she'd show that she was the one least embarrassed by telling the story.

"The night we arrived at the inn," She started. "I- I er- decided to relaxe…I was alone, refreshed…and I er- decided to put on some candles, music, and dance around naked," Hermione explained awkwardly.

"This wasn't just dancing Harry!" Ron said, jumping in. "This was bloody DIRTY dancing!"

Hermione's face heated up with embarrassment. She still couldn't believe Ron had witnessed that private act.

"You SAW her!" Harry asked in amazement. "Hermione! You didn't think to close the curtain?" Harry asked. He had expected more intelligence form Hermione.

"I know Mate! See, you had left and I thought that Hermione was doing that…dance for, well, er- for-"

"He thought I was giving him an invitation to come over and have some fun!" Hermione snapped. She was starting to feel like a simple slag.

"You didn't?" Harry asked Ron in astonishment. Ron had finally gone beyond not using his brain…he had used his penis.

"What was I supposed to think? I didn't know that girls fancy dancing around naked by themselves!" Ron said nervously.

Harry burst out laughing, he could think of only one thing that would make this funnier... The news of their betrothal.

"I think the best thing for you guys to do would be to just look back at the situation and laugh," Harry said. "Besides, it will make a great story for your children!"

Ron snapped his head around at Harry quickly and he felt Hermione's gaze shift toward him as well.

"What children?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled innocently. "Well, you're married now…children traditionally come next right?" He asked.

"Harry, are you on something?" Ron asked with concern.

"Nope."

"Harry," Hermione said quietly as if she were speaking to a child. "We are not married."

Harry offered her a comforting smile. Merlin, was she going to be off her rocker in about ten seconds.

"Hermione, Love, open up the map," Harry said kindly.

Hermione offered him a doubtful look before removing the road map from a small travel bag. She looked it over cautiously. All seemed well. She then unfolded it and spread it out across her lap.

It was then that she noticed a small sheet of paper lying face down. It had a yellowish, antique look about it and it was a bit thicker then normal parchment. She reached down and flipped it over. There was a golden boarder around beautiful, swirl text.

Hermione focused her vision to read it.

It read:

Bless this couple, their love, and their marriage for as long as they shall live in love together.

In perfect love and perfect trust,

**Hermione J. Granger & Ronald B. Weasley**

Official certificate of marriage. Approved by the English Ministry of Magic.

Hermione's jaw hung open; her head began to swirl and her vision blurred. At any moment she felt she might just pass out. This was a dream and when she wakes up everything will be fine.

Her hands trembled as she held the fine document and her mouth was dry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. She barley heard him.

"Oye! What's wrong!" Ron asked loudly, this time snapping her out of her hallucination. She didn't answer; she couldn't find her voice to do so.

Harry smiled and gently took the document from her.

"You know," Harry said. "Your mum will be so thrilled when she finds out."

"Finds out what?" Ron asked in frustration.

"Finds out you pair got married," Harry stated simply. Ron's head twirled in his direction. "Of course, she might be a bit upset that you didn't invite her to the ceremony…I mean, I was a little hurt that I wasn't, but I'm still happy for you."

Harry was still talking when Ron yanked the marriage license out of his hands. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and held the document with the other. He gazed down upon it with the same frightened expression as Hermione had.

"What is this?" Ron asked, needing to know that he wasn't imagining anything.

"What is this?" Harry repeated with a mocking tone. "It's your marriage license you daft wanker! Congratulations!" He said happily.

Ron's face had gone pale and he clung to the document.

"PULL OVER!" Hermione finally yelled from the back. "NOW!"

Ron quickly followed orders and pulled over to the side of the hilly road.

Hermione leaped out of the car, walked a few feet and leaned over; resting her hands on her knees. She felt dizzy and her heart was pounding. How could she have married Ron! This was way too much, She hadn't remembered anything from last night. What else had happened? What were her parents going to think? Were there divorces in the wizarding world?

Harry and Ron also sprang from the car and ran to Hermione's side. Harry was beginning to feel a bit guilty; maybe he shouldn't have been so cruel.

"Hermione, It's alright," Harry said comfortingly and rubbed her back gently. Ron's face was still pale and he looked quite frightened himself.

"Come on," Harry said. "Being married to Ron isn't that bad."

"Oh My God!" Hermione sighed loudly and collapsed to the ground. Ron quickly snapped out of it and he and Harry knelt beside her.

"Harry, get some water!" Ron said. He wasn't concerned about himself and Hermione right now or what she thought about him, even though it was quite obvious. He needed to take care of her now.

Harry hurried back with a bottle of water and handed it to Hermione. She took it in her shaky hand and took a big swig. Harry rubbed her back while Ron rubbed her leg. After a few moment's Hermione's breathing had returned to normal and she sighed deeply.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked again. Hermione nodded in response.

"It depends…am I still married?" She asked.

Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry. What were they supposed to say that wouldn't freak her out again?

"We'll get it all fixed up when we get home Hermione," Ron stated and Harry was impressed. "I'm sorry this happened. I swear I didn't know," Ron said.

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "I know," She said quietly.

She shifted and tried to stand up. Ron and Harry quickly took hold of her and helped her to her feet.

"How did it happen?" She asked Harry.

Harry swallowed. He was afraid to tell Hermione anything now.

"Well, I don't know all of what went on, but I assume that you to got pissed and decided to go out on the town… somewhere along the way you ended up at a handfasting temple. I was there with Luna and Neville and I saw you two stumble out," Harry explained.

Hermione groaned as she got back in the car. It was as if the universe were trying to make things awkward between her and Ron! She didn't fancy him anymore and look where that got her! Now she's married to him!

Ron somberly got back into the drivers seat and started up the car. Hermione was clearly disturbed by this. True, he wasn't thrilled, but at least he wasn't sickened by the thought of marrying Hermione. He'd love to have her in his arms until the end of his days, but he was trying to come to terms with that never happening. The universe however, just keeps making that harder with its torment.

Harry sat back in his seat and relaxed. While he had enjoyed the shock factor, he felt bad about upsetting his two best mates. When were they going to realize that the universe kept throwing hints their way that they were meant to be together!

Maybe if things went right during the remainder of the trip, they won't need to fix this whole marriage problem when they get back.

Well….Let me know what you think? Next chapter we'll have some more campfire fun and A LOT more Hermione/Ron action! Please review!


	9. Things Start to Heat up

Things start to heat up!

A/N: I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews! I really, really appreciate it! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a hard time with it so I hope it's good and I don't let you down. ENJOY!

The late afternoon sun beat down on the three teenagers as they attempted to set up their tent once more. The ground was grassy and the area abundant with plant life. The trio had chosen this spot because of the large stream near by. The heat was so intense that summer day, and they were all looking forward to a good swim.

"Okay Ron," Hermione said. "Set your side."

Hermione had just slid the poles through the proper loops and staked it into the ground. The tent was severely lopsided now due to Ron's incapability of seating up a tent.

Ron followed Hermione's command and tugged and maneuvered the pole, attempting to align it with the loop hole.

He struggled. "I can't get it in!" He groaned with frustration. Harry stood by the other corner of the tent and smirked.

"That sounds like a personal problem mate, but I'm sure Hermione will shift a little to help you out," He stated smoothly. It was true that Hermione needed to shift a bit to let Ron get his side in, but she knew exactly how Harry had meant that comment and she let out a loud gasp of shock.

"Harry!" She scolded and he smiled guiltily. Ron, who was on the other side of the tent had let go of the pole and it flung back into the air. He was now flushed a deep red color.

"You're such a bloody git, Harry!" Ron said embarrassedly.

"Sorry, mate, but you always set yourself up for it!" Harry responded unapologetically.

"Harry, Shut up!" Hermione snapped. She had had her fill of humiliation today and if ever there was ever any sexual tension between she and Ron, today was the most there had ever been. She didn't need Harry adding to it.

"Let's just set this bleeding tent up and get on with it!"

The group fell silent and continued to set up their tent; pulling, stretching, and staking the pieces till competed.

They soon finished and Harry and Ron looked on at their handy work.

"That's a gorgeous tent that is," Harry stated as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Righto mate," Ron added. "I reckon we worked really hard this time."

"Hem, Hem," Hermione cleared her throat and the boys looked over at her. She now stood before them, clad in a small, blue bikini with a towel wrapped loosely around her slim waist.

"I'm going swimming," She stated haughtily. "Are you coming?" Hermione turned her back to the two boys and strutted down a narrow dirt path that led to the stream.

Ron swallowed hard and his skin heated up. Images of a naked Hermione flashed through his mind once again. Even in the swim suite her curves taunted him. He felt Harry give him a nudge to move, but Ron was afraid that if he did move, he'd have an orgasm.

"Come on Boys! Let's get wet!" Hermione shouted as she leaped into the water; plunging into the depths of the cool liquid.

Harry and Ron jogged up behind her, both in muggle swimming trunks. Harry glanced over at Ron and shook his head.

"Maybe is I was single and she wasn't my best friend we could do something about that," Harry stated and then smiled. "But your available Ron! You can get her wet!"

Ron flushed and turned an angry glance at Harry. "Sod off," he muttered as they approached the waters edge.

Hermione suddenly popped her head out above the water and splashed the boys playfully. They shrank back away from the splashes of cool water.

"Come on in, it's great!"'' She shouted at them.

Harry and Ron did as told and leaped in over Hermione's head and into the cool refreshing water.

The trio splashed around in the fresh water lake; dunking each other and leaping in. All tension seemed to leak away as the hours in the water passed by leaving their finger tips pruny.

Their conversation had once again shifted back to the school days.

"I always knew that Draco would join Voldemort the minute he turned of age," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm glad he went to Azkaban, the bloody wanker," Ron commented. As an after thought he asked casually. "Speaking of wankers…how is Viktor Krum?"

In response, Hermione sent a huge splash of water in Ron's direction. Ron was no longer jealous of Krum, he just simply didn't like him. During the end of their sixth year at Hogwart's, foreign wizards started to join forces with the English ministry. Krum was one to join the resistance. After one of the meetings Krum had tried to force himself on Hermione. Of course, she handled it well and hexed him into oblivion. That wasn't enough though. Once Ron found out, he made it his business to make sure Krum never touched Hermione again. She had never asked Ron about what he did to him, but the very next day Viktor had shown up with a black eye and gave a very long apology. Hermione had remained friends with him, but not very good ones. Ron need not worry about Hermione and Krum engaging in a relationship anymore, but he sure as hell had no respect for him any longer.

Harry and Ron laughed at the comment and even Hermione let a small smile slip; completely understanding of Ron's dislike toward Krum.

"Well mates," Harry chimed in. "I'm all swimmed out!" He stated as he swam to the waters edge, stepped out and dried himself off.

Hermione swam to the edge and stood in the waist deep water. "I'm going to stay in a bit longer; will you start up a fire?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "No worries love! You two behave," Harry stated as he saw that behind Hermione, Ron was sneaking up on her. Harry smiled and turned to leave.

Hermione nodded in thanks and just as Harry turned to leave she felt a big, strong, wet arm wrap around her chest, grab her shoulder and yank her under the water.

The water swallowed her face, flooding into her mouth, nose and eyes. When she swam back up to the surface she spluttered out water and rubbed at her eyes.

"Ronald Weasley!" she squeaked out between coughs. When the water cleared out of her eyes she saw him across from her laughing.

Ron looked so adorable when he got giggly, it was a rare treat to see him in such a fine mood and the fact that he was soaking wet just added to the delectable look that was purely Ron.

Hermione couldn't resist. She smile and made a leap at Ron; placing her hands firmly on the top of his head and pushed down. It was a vain effort, he didn't budge. Even when she put her full weight on him he didn't sink down, he was too tall. Before she knew it Ron had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her breasts were firmly pressed to the side of his face and she could feel his tight and slippery chest muscles against her stomach. She struggled in his arms to get him to dunk under, but it just wasn't happening. As she gave up on her attack she loosened her grip and slid down his body, coming to rest at a very close, face to face level.

Hermione took in a shaky breath. She and Ron stood in each others embrace at a very frightening distance. She couldn't move away though, didn't want to move away. She wasn't thinking clearly any longer, and her heart beat sped up to an alarming rate as Ron's nose brushed against hers.

Hermione's arms snaked slowly around Ron's neck and he held her firmly against him. She could feel herself start to heat up as she felt Ron's breath mix with hers. She knew in that instant what was about to happen and what surprised her most was that wanted it more than anything.

She leaned in closer and felt her trembling lips brush awkwardly across Ron's. They lingered in that position for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, slowly, Ron closed his lips over Hermione's lower lip and kissed her; sucking lightly. Hermione gasped and opened her mouth. Ron reacted passionately and captured her lips once more in an eager kiss. Hermione felt herself loosing control as she let herself melt into the kiss. It was lasting much longer than she expected, but she wasn't complaining. This kiss was something she had waited a long time for, a girl could die happy after a kiss like this.

After a few moments, hands started to roam and things started to heat up. Ron moved from her lips and Hermione tilted her chin up giving Ron easier access to her neck. He kissed and nipped hungrily at her soft flesh and she let out a moan of pleasure.

The water was so warm and steam was rising from their bodies. At first she just thought it was her imagination, playing on her lustful emotions. Then it started to get really hot and very uncomfortable. Steam was rising from the heated water and Hermione shifted worriedly in Ron's arms.

"Ron," She whispered with fear and he moved away from her and looked at her, obviously unaware of their altered surroundings.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ron, the water," Hermione stated more frantically. Ron smiled still, and moved to kiss her once more.

"I know, it's great," He purred.

Hermione pushed him away, growing with frustration and pain from the searing water.

"No, Ron!" She shouted. "The water is starting to boil, look!"

Ron finally caught on and his upper brain kicked in. He took one glance around the watering hole and noticed the steam rising and heat bubbles forming. It started to hurt.

"We've got to get out!" Hermione shouted as she pulled at Ron's arm. Ron obediently followed and the pair came splashing hurriedly out of the stream and they collapsed on the grassy bank. Ron and Hermione were breathing hard and steam was coming off their hot skin.

"What was that?" Ron asked frantically.

Hermione's eyes darted around, searching for the answer to Ron's question. The water was now bubbling harshly and Hermione knew that they'd be dead if they were still in that water.

Just then, Hermione and Ron heard a loud round of laughter and the rustle of leaves. They shot their glances over in the sounds direction and witnessed something they had both hoped never to see again.

Two tall figures dashed out of sight, long, black robes flowing behind them. With a loud CRACK! They were gone.

Hermione and Ron stared blankly at the sight. They had both been unprepared and harshly surprised by the incident. What were death eaters doing here? This was supposed to be over!

Ron was the first to stand up, all the while keeping his gaze locked across the stream in case the culprits were to show themselves again. Ron reached down quickly and pulled Hermione up to her feet.

"Death Eaters!" Hermione gasped. She and Ron both instinctively reached down for their wands and scanned their surroundings for any further threats.

"We have to tell Harry," Hermione stated quietly. Ron turned his attention to her quickly. This wasn't good news, and he knew Harry wouldn't take it well.

"No," He protested.

"Ron! We have to! They could come back!" She argued. Ron looked torn and nodded sadly.

Hermione gave him a tug on the arm and they both set off at a quick pace towards their camp site.

Harry had just finished adding the last ingredients to his soup that was boiling over the fire pit. The sky was starting to get dark and Ron and Hermione still weren't back yet. Maybe that was a good thing…they deserved a honeymoon just like any other newly married couple. Harry chuckled to himself knowing that if he had stated those thoughts out loud to either of his friends he'd be a dead man.

He sat back comfortably on a log and watched the fire burn.

"Harry!" Shouted the frantic voice of Hermione. Harry jumped to his feet, and searched the dark woods for the source of the voice. Within seconds he spotted Ron and Hermione running toward him.

"What's wrong," Asked Harry. Ron and Hermione came to an abrupt stop in front of him; both were breathing hard and flushed in the face. Neither spoke.

"What happened," He asked again.

Ron controlled his breathing and was the first to speak. "Harry…down at the stream…Hermione and I were kis-" Ron had begun to say kissing, but was cut off in pain when Hermione landed the heel of her foot right down on Ron's toe. He grimaced and then shot her an evil glare.

Harry looked on at his friends with both concern and irritation.

"Hermione and you were what?" Harry asked, urging Ron to continue.

"Hermione and I were-were, kidding around when the water started to heat up!" Ron explained.

"Heat up?" Harry asked with confusion.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It started to boil! It was lucky that me and Ron got out in time or we'd have been dead!" Hermione stated.

Harry still appeared confused and somewhat pensive as he stared off past his two best friends.

Hermione watched Harry closely. She didn't want to be the one to bear this news.

"Harry," She started cautiously. "There were two death eaters."

Harry turned his gaze to her sharply.

"No!" He stated passionately. "No, there wasn't."

"Harry! Ron and I saw them! They tried to kill us!" Hermione argued.

"Then you saw wrong!" Harry spat and turned away from her; taking a seat on the log once more.

Hermione rounded on him. "You can't just ignore them Harry! Lupin said that we'd still have enemies out there-"

"It's over! All of it! Haven't I lost enough? I don't want to deal with it anymore, I just want a normal life," Harry explained emotionally.

Hermione shut her mouth and looked down on him with sympathy. "Harry…I understand. I just wanted you to know that there is a possibility of danger…so we can be prepared."

Hermione hated seeing her friend this way. She had hoped the whole thing was over as well, and as much as she wished she had been seeing things she hadn't and she had to be ready to fight for her life once more if needed. Harry would do best to do the same.

Harry stared into the fire pensively. With out looking up, he muttered. "Can we just eat?"

Hermione and Ron nodded silently and sat down next to Harry' serving themselves up some of Harry's soup.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry finally spoke. "We'll need to take turns keeping watch tonight," He said dully.

"I'll take first watch," Hermione suggested. No one argued.

It suddenly felt like old times for Hermione. It was strange how nearly an hour ago she was snogging passionately with the man of her dreams and now they were discussing defensive strategies. Situations that nearly kill you really spoil the moment. She had thought that finally she'd be able to move on and start a social life now that the war was over. She had failed to realize that she and her friends were marked for life. They were a central part of the battle and would probably be remembered through out wizard history.

The situation had caused her to forget all about her encounter with Ron, but the memories started to flood in and she had to force herself to not feel uncomfortable and embarrassed around him.

"If you had to pick any teacher at Hogwarts…" Ron voice suddenly broke the silence and Hermione and Harry looked on at him. "Which one would you sleep with?"

"What!" Harry and Hermione snapped simultaneously.

Ron looked taken a back. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood! Now answer the question!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. There was no way she was even going to think about it.

"Come on, mates," Ron said. "If you and one of the professors were the only witch and wizard left in the world and you had to repopulate…who would you hope that professor was?" Ron asked once again.

Hermione cringed at the thought. "I'd rather let the race die out," She stated simply.

"McGonagall," Harry stated. "She's a powerful witch and she's healthy." He explained. Both Ron and Hermione grimaced at his answer.

"I, er, I'd have gone with Sinistra," Ron said. "She's about twenty times younger and not bad looking either."

Harry furrowed his brows and blushed. "Er, yeah, that probably would have been a better answer," He admitted, not having thought of professor Sinistra.

"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked and looked at her. As soon as he did, he blushed deeply and looked away. He still couldn't believe what he and Hermione had done! I hope she's not upset about it, he thought.

"I told you! I wouldn't!" She answered stubbornly.

"Oh come on! We won't tell anyone," Harry said. Ron's little game had worked. Harry was now distracted.

Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to answer but she knew she'd be pestered the rest of the night if she didn't.

"Can it be any teacher that HAS worked at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Oh! Not Lockheart!" Ron groaned, jumping to conclusions.

"No, NOT Lockheart. I was actually going to say….Professor Lupin," Hermione stated shyly.

To her surprise, Ron and Harry didn't respond. They simply sat there, looking thoughtful.

"What?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Well," Harry started. "I was just wondering if that was possible,"

"yeah," Ron agreed. "I mean, if the purpose is to repopulate the wizarding race, then you might not want to shag a werewolf," He explained.

"I don't want to!" She protested. "You made me chose, and Lupin is the male professor that I admire the most!" She stated, trying to explain herself. Harry and Ron laughed at her and she grew angry.

"That would be some real animal loving!" Ron laughed.

"Yeah," Harry said. "A HOWLING good time!"

The boys were in a fit of laughter now and Hermione was quite irritated. The only way to get them to stop them picking on her was to bring up a topic that would severely distract them.

She smirked, and then said. "Ginny….and Snap!"

Harry and Ron both stopped laughing right away and stared at Hermione.

"Their hot bodies pressed up against each other, hungry with lust," Hermione said and the boys looked horror stricken.

Hermione smiled with pride. It was a lovely thing to be smarter than the boys. Their greatest flaw was that they underestimated her.

Both Harry and Ron appeared completely disgusted.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. "You just ruined any eagerness I had to get back to Ginny."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows and glanced up at Hermione. "Well, now I'm not sure if I should stuff a sock in your mouth or thank you," He stated seriously. He didn't want Harry shagging his sister either.

Hermione smiled. "Just be careful next time you decide to make fun of me."

Harry frowned. "I'm going to bed."

With that, Harry stood up and sauntered off to the small tent. Ron stood up as well.

"Me too," Ron stated.

"Good," Hermione said. "I need some time to catch up on my reading."

Hermione watched as Harry and Ron entered the tent. Her thoughts soon drifted to the dire situation and she frowned. She then set her book aside and took out her wand. It was time to keep watch.

A/N: I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter, so leave a review! I plan on having a nice chat with Hermione and Ron in the next chapter so be looking out for that. After what happened, they need to have a good talk.:) Thanks again!


	10. Written in the Stars

Written in the stars 

Hi everyone! This chapter is more of a sweet chapter as opposed to the previous humor ones, but I still think you will enjoy it. And once again, thank you SOOOO much for all the reviews

It was now almost midnight. Hermione had one more hour left before her watch shift was over. She was now laid out across the grass on a blanket; her head cradled in her hands.

For the past two hours she had laid there; wand in hand and her thoughts racing. They were the usual inner thoughts of a teenage girl. What was she to do with the rest of her life? Would her hard work in school get her somewhere successful? Would she make enough money to get her own flat? What about love and a family? Was she really safe now that the war was over? Looking out into the vast abyss of space always made her contemplate her life and all the possibilities.

Soon, the peaceful still of night was interrupted when Hermione heard the nearby tent rustle. She quickly turned over on her side and pointed her wand in the noise's direction.

She smiled weakly and lowered her weapon once she realized it was just Ron coming out of the tent. She lay back down and didn't look at him. She still felt a bit awkward around Ron.

As she stared up at the stars once more, she heard his large footsteps making they're way slowly towards her.

"Hey," He said quietly. Hermione looked up at him. If she thought he was tall before, he looked gigantic from the position she was in now.

"Hey," she responded shyly.

Their gazes locked for a moment before Ron looked away.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

Hermione blushed and then looked back up at the stars. "Er-yeah," she answered.

Ron smiled weakly and then took a seat gently next to Hermione. He bent his legs up and let his arms drape over his knees.

"Is Harry alright?" Hermione asked. Harry had seemed in a better mood before he finally went off to bed, but Hermione never stopped worrying about her friends.

"He's sleeping like a baby," Ron answered.

"And what about you?" Hermione asked wondering why Ron was outside with her instead of asleep in the tent.

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep," He responded simply. It was true that he couldn't get to sleep, but what had really kept him awake was Hermione. He was worried about her being out there all by herself and he also could not stop thinking about the amazing kiss they had shared at the stream. It had happened so quickly and so passionately that Ron couldn't help but think it had been a dream. Just like the first time they had kissed, they never spoke of it afterwards. This would be the same unless Ron grew some balls and said something. She'd probably apologize for it and tell him it will never happen again, or she would be furious with him for kissing her. There was probably no point in bringing it up.

"I suppose we were all a bit naive in assuming things would go back to normal right away," Hermione whispered. She knew that in reality all three of their lives would never be normal, but it was certainly something she aimed for in life.

"yeah," Ron agreed quietly. This was really tearing Hermione apart. Everyone in the wizarding world was looking to move on past the death and destruction. The three of them, and Ginny as well, may never be able to move on.

"Sirius," Hermione whispered; breaking Ron out of his thoughts.

"What?" Ron asked wondering why she would bring up such a topic out of nowhere.

She didn't look at him; her gaze was fixed to the stars.

"Sirius," She repeated and then finally averted her eyes to the side to look at him. "The star."

It was Ron's turn to look up at the sky and he searched the heavens for the so called star. He then realized that he should have paid more attention in astronomy class.

Hermione notice his desperate search for the star and pointed in its direction.

"It's the bright one over there, it stands out above the rest," She explained. She gazed up at the vivid star which twinkled at them. A sudden reminiscent feeling washed over her as she watched it. Despite its name, the bright twinkling star reminded her of Sirius laughing and winking at them when something funny happened.

Ron must have been thinking along the same lines because he appeared very distant as he softly spoke.

"I miss him," He stated.

"Me too," said Hermione, knowing exactly who he was referring to. Sirius had been a great friend to all of them. She had never told Sirius and he probably wouldn't have been able to guess it, but she really admired him. The man must have possessed so much love for Harry to be able to escape Azkaban and be able to continue on with such a hard, hidden life. She respected his strength and bravery and now she wished that she'd have told him so before he died.

"Do you watch the stars often?" Ron asked her.

Hermione smiled. Ron must think she's a silly little girl, but it was one of her favorite things to do. It wasn't just watching the stars that she enjoyed so much. Anyone who knew Hermione knew that there had to be something educational behind it.

She nodded in response. "I love learning the stories behind them all."

"Stories?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't respond. Ron probably thought that was pretty dumb. What kind of guy would want to be with a girl like her; who read fairy tales and enjoyed arithmancy. She didn't want to elaborate on the topic and embarrass herself any more.

"Tell me one," He added. Hermione's head shot up in his direction. He actually wanted to hear one of her stupid stories? He wasn't looking at her and she couldn't tell if he sincerely wanted to hear one or if he was just humoring her. Hermione bit on her lower lip and sat up beside him.

"Okay," She said. Hermione scanned the vast sky above, searching for the one that would give her inspiration.

"That one, right there," Hermione stated and pointed up to a large constellation.

"It's Orion. He was a great hunter who was loved by the goddess Artemis."

Ron watched as Hermione began her tale. She looked so beautiful in the dark as the shadows from the night sky played across her face. He loved to hear her talk, that's why he provoked her into so many rows as a kid. Ron couldn't stop staring at her as she continued to speak.

"She loved him so much that she failed in her duties as the moon goddess. The other gods tried to convince her to return to her duties and stop staring at the handsome man, but nothing could keep her form him. So, one day, the sun God Apollo let his light shine down; heating the earth. Orion, feeling the effects of the heat, waded into the ocean to cool down. Meanwhile, Apollo retrieved Artemis and showed her a shadow wading in the ocean. Apollo then challenged her to shoot it down. Well, Artemis being a competitive hunter took the challenge and successfully shot the shadow with her arrow. Later, when Apollo drew his sun away and the body of the shadow washed up on shore, Artemis realized what she had done. She had killed her beloved. She was so distraught, but she wanted to keep him somewhere where she could gaze upon him all the time. She put him up in the stars….she was still heart broken. That's why today the moon appears so cold and desolate, because that's how the moon goddess feels."

Hermione finished her tale and fell into silence. Ron pursed his lips and furrowed his brows before looking over at her.

"That's a horrible story," Ron said in a depressing tone. Hermione's mouth cracked in to a smile and she laughed lightly.

"The sky is filled with tragic love stories," Hermione replied and they fell into silence once more.

Ron began to run through things to say in his head. Should he start with a joke? No she'd probably slap him. Should he apologize? Compliment her? He really just wanted to kiss her again.

"Er, Hermione?" Ron asked shyly.

She turned to him. "Yes?" She asked.

Ron swallowed hard and thanked Merlin that it was dark enough out to hide his blush.

"About what happened today at the stream-"

"I'm Sorry," She spat out nervously. Ron nodded.

"Me too. I don't know what got into me," He lied. He knew exactly what had gotten into him and he wasn't sorry!

Hermione was regretful however. The experience must have disgusted and embarrassed her.

"You're a er- good kisser though," She stated shyly with a soft giggle.

Ron nearly chocked over her words, but tried to cover it up with a laugh. Maybe she wasn't disgusted. Maybe she was just as afraid as he was to admit how she feels.

Ron had made up his mind. It was time to be a man and go after what he wanted. He looked at her and cleared his throat.

"I er- I had a bit of a crush on you in sixth year," He stated. It was a start towards a confession at least.

Hermione turned to him with a half smile and wide eyes. For a moment he thought she would laugh in his face, but she didn't.

"I had a bit of a crush on you in fifth year," She said.

Ron was stunned and couldn't help but smile widely. It still didn't mean that she fancied him now, but it was still worth being giddy about.

"I fancied you in fourth year!" Ron admitted.

"And I fancied you in first year!" Hermione came back.

This confession shocked Ron. There was no possible way that Hermione fancied him in the first year! He was horrible to her.

"What?" He asked. "I thought you hated me!"

Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"I liked you," She repeated. "Why do you think I was so upset when you insulted me?"

Ron contemplated her words. He had never understood the inner workings of girls, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that if she hadn't of liked him, then she shouldn't have cared what he said about her.

He also hadn't realized back then that he actually fancied her as well. He was the classic boy pulling on the little girls pigtails. He picked on her simply because he liked her.

"I like you in third year, that's why I was so horrible to you…I was trying to cover it up."

She grinned at his words and then glanced away with embarrassment.

"I er- I liked you in seventh year," She admitted nervously. Ron looked at her curiously. If she liked him in seventh year that would mean that she liked him only a few months ago, which also means that there was a very good chance that she liked him now! Ron decided to take a chance. He was going to tell her! His heart beat started to race and he knew that this would be the most difficult thing he had to do.

"I like you now," he said barley above a whisper.

Hermione didn't turn to look at him; she kept her gaze fixed at the stars. It was finally happening. All of her silly little girl troubles and crushes would be solved this very night. She smiled to herself before whispering. "Me too."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"You like yourself too?" Ron asked curiously. He blushed soon after. He knew what she had meant, but he was trying to make a joke. Not very smooth. However, strangely enough, she smiled.

"No, Worse," She said and smiled at him. "I like you."

Ron couldn't fight it and he smiled back; probably looking like a love struck dummy, but he didn't care.

"So know what?" Ron asked with a small laugh. There were no words for how awkward this conversation felt. It was as if one weight had been lifted only to be replaced by another heavier one.

She twisted her lips and shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure," She said. "In most cases the profession of love comes before marriage, but we seemed to have gone a little out of order."

Ron was about to laugh at her comment when something about her words struck him.

"Love?" He asked with fright. Hermione's eyes widened immediately.

"It was simply a saying, you know? Love and marriage? It was a joke," She spat out quickly.

Ron nodded. "Of course!"

He knew deep down that he did love her and hoped that she loved him, but it was far too early to be saying it out loud.

"All joking aside though Ron," She said, now with a serious expression. "How should we handle this?"

How was he supposed to know? Sure, he had gone on a few dates with girls, but he had never really had a girlfriend. Why couldn't they just take it easy and have fun? Why did they have to TALK about it? Ron frowned at her.

"Why do you always have to do that?" He snapped.

Her brown eyes narrowed at him and she let out tiny huff.

"Do what?" She asked angrily.

"Analyze everything, talk it out, have a plan! Can't you just be spontaneous?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously and she rose to her feet with lightning speed.

"Well," She hissed. "I guess our little snog session down at the stream wasn't spontaneous enough for you! I hope you enjoyed it Ronald Weasley because it's never going to happen again!" She yelled and Ron looked on angrily yet lost for words.

"It's your shift now, goodnight," She snapped before quickly storming off toward the tent.

Ron hung his head immediately in shame and silently scolded himself for being such a bloody, stupid, prat! He was just scarred. Ron had never done anything like this before and he was frightened of trying and failing. He had let his fear and frustration take over him and it resulted in him acting like arse.

All Ron wanted to do at that point was hex himself straight to China! He had finally worked up enough nerve to tell her how he felt, and he blew it! What a loser! Ron knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life making this up to her.

Ron collapsed backwards onto the blanket and stared up at the twinkling stars; wishing he could throw his own love tragedy up there with the rest.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading this chapter! I'd love to hear what you think as always! I'm doing my best to respond to all the reviews. Sorry I made them end up fighting. I hadn't planned on it, but it just seemed too easy, there has to be conflict, especially between Ron and Hermione. It's just natural. Hopefully it will be resolved. Thanks again, see you next chapter!


	11. What else could go wrong?

What Else Could Go Wrong?

Hi readers! I know this chapter took forever, but it's long and hopefully worth the wait, enjoy!

Thank you everyone for the reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate your faithfulness

Harry sat on the wool blanket, leaned up against a giant tree. He had been watching the area for any signs of death eaters for three hours now and there had been nothing. Hermione must have been seeing things. They were all just paranoid and mentally scarred from the war. Harry frowned. It would probably be best that none of them had children.

It was seven a.m. and the sun had risen completely over the horizon. Harry stood from his spot by the tree and stretched his arms above his head. It was time to go wake the other two up.

Harry sauntered over to the tiny tent and stuck his head through the flaps. He was about to yell some annoying wake up call when he gazed upon the cutest thing imaginable!

His lips twisted up into a smile and he cocked his head to the side as if he were looking at a new-born baby.

It was simply just Ron and Hermione. Ron was laid on his back and Hermione was on her side facing him with her arm flung over his chest. Her head us nuzzled in the crook of his neck and Ron leaned his head down on hers.

If only Harry's friends could see themselves! They just looked so cuddly! Harry couldn't resist, and with one big leap he fell in between the slumbering couple.

"OWWWW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Ron screamed as Harry's elbow slammed into his chest.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Hermione hissed and tried to move away from Harry hugging her.

"Sorry mates," He said with a smile. "You just looked to cute and I felt left out."

Hermione grabbed Harry's pillow and flung it at his head. He moved away from her and then attempted to spoon with Ron.

"No way Potter!" Ron bellowed and delivered another pillow hit to Harry's head.

Harry laughed. "I just thought I'd wake you up!" He chirped and then hit the pair of them over the head with pillows.

The trio giggled uncontrollably until they gave up; all three lying on their backs, breathing heavily.

After a few moments of silence Harry spoke.

"I bet," he panted. "That Rita Skeeter would give up her first born child to find us in this position."

The three friends broke into a light fit of giggles once more. Over the years, Rita had written several incriminating articles about each of their love lives. At some point during this time she had been trying to dig up any sort of evidence that the three of them participated in love making together.

"Seriously though," Harry said. "Let's get up so we can get to Stonehenge!"

Harry excitedly lifted himself off of his friends and exited the tent.

Ron smiled at his goofy friend and then turned his head to look at the young girl beside him.

Hermione was beautiful, even in the early morning with her hair all tangled and her eyes tired. Ron offered her a wide smile, assuming she was over what took place out under the stars. For a moment she smiled back, but it quickly faded as she sat up in her sleeping bag.

Hermione turned from Ron quickly and began to dig through her bag. He sat up beside her and watched carefully, trying to read her actions. Had he messed up that badly? Sure he had been a bit tactless, but if she would just give him a chance to explain everything would be back to normal.

"Hermione?" He said in attempts to get her attention. She didn't respond, but roughly yanked out a set of clean clothes.

She turned and looked at him sharply.

"Leave," She snapped.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I said, Leave! I need to get changed."

Ron rolled his eyes at her and didn't budge. "It's not as if I haven't seen you undressed before."

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Get out!"

Ron sighed and sneered at her before grudgingly getting out of his sleeping bag and leaving the tent.

Hermione sure knew how to hold a grudge! He hadn't meant what he'd said like it sounded and Hermione had a habit of taking things the wrong way. Last night was a perfect example of how she overreacts to things and of how much of a prat Ron is.

Ron emerged from the tent grumpily and spotted Harry beside the fire pit, searching through the cooler.

"Hey mate!" Harry said cheerfully as he noticed his friend. "Would you mind getting some wood for the fire?"

Ron offered Harry a soft grunt for an answer before heading off into the woods.

Seconds later, Hermione climbed out of the tent and slowly made her way over to sit beside Harry on the log.

"I suppose it's safe to say we didn't have any visitors last night?" Hermione asked with a tired voice.

"Not unless you count the mosquitoes," Harry replied as he scratched a raised area of skin on his arm.

"Maybe they got frightened? Decided to Leave?" Hermione suggested. She, Harry and Ron had become somewhat feared during the end of the war and their opponents biggest mistake had been underestimating their power when they were together. She wouldn't be surprised if the Death Eaters had a change of heart and decided to leave them alone.

"Dunno," Harry answered. "But they didn't show up last night."

The two friends sat in a contemplative silence for a few moments. Hermione's brain should have been on the death eaters and why they hadn't attacked last night, but she simply couldn't tear her thoughts away form Ron. What was it about him that tormented her so? Probably the fact that she was unable to read his thoughts and actions. Sometimes she witnessed so much love and passion in his eyes and other times….it was hard to say.

"Harry," Hermione asked curiously. He turned his attention to her. "Has-has Ron ever, you know mentioned me…an-and how he feels?" Her cheeks turned bright pink as soon as the words left her lips. Not to mention and the knot that had just formed in her stomach as she awaited Harry's response.

He simply shrugged at her. "He wants you."

"What?" Hermione asked, her cheeks turning even pinker at the thought of Ron speaking of her in such ways.

"yeah, he'd like to snog you senseless," He stated casually.

Hermione knew this should probably be good news, but she couldn't help but feel like a piece of meat! That's all he was about? She thought about Harry's statement and then about what Ron had said to her last night. He had been so quick to get of the topic of a prospect relationship between them, but he was completely fine with snogging. It was true! All Ron wanted was a good shag. Hermione's face was beat red now and she refused to open her mouth because she knew that if she did, terrible things would emerge from it.

"Effing wood! Effing forest!" A harsh voice sounded in the surrounding woods and within seconds a disgruntled looking red-head stumbled into view.

Ron stepped onto the campsite with an armful of wood. He threw it down into the pit and plopped down on the log next to Harry who was already fiddling with the wood and matches.

Ron remained seated but continued with his angry ramblings, scratching at his arms and legs every few curse words.

He carried on like this for a few moments before Hermione's frustration peaked.

"What is your problem Ron!"

He snapped his head in her direction and sneered.

"When I was getting the bloody firewood this ginormous spider crawled out from under one of the pieces and nearly killed me! I jumped back and fell into this bush and-"

Ron was cut off when Hermione suddenly grabbed his forearm.

"RON!" She cried with a mix of anger and concern. She gazed upon his arm that was now covered in irregular red patches. "What did that bush look like?"

He screwed up his face in thought. "I dunno! I was a little occupied by the man-eating spider!" He hissed.

Harry let out a small 'humpf' "It was probably just a house spider."

Ron shot Harry a dirty glance before looking at his own arm in Hermione's hand.

"This is poison Ivy," She said gravely. Ron looked up to her with a horrified expression.

"Poison!" He squeaked. "I don't want to die!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Poison ivy won't kill you Ron, but it can be quite painful," She explained and set his arm down. "I have something that will help it, but we'll have to go down to the stream and wash you off."

Ron nodded nervously and stood up along side Hermione.

"We'll be back Harry," Hermione stated with irritation before pulling Ron by the arm in the direction of the stream.

Hermione rushed Ron to the edge of the stream, carrying a small bowl, a rag, and a tube of Cortaid. She came to an abrupt halt and stood in the ankle deep water.

Ron looked on at her with an angry expression. She might be helping him, but she wasn't being very kind about it.

Hermione soaked the cloth in the water, stood up and looked Ron over as he took his t-shirt off. She tried desperately not to look at all the stunning muscles that rippled across his torso and at the adorable freckles that looked as is they had been sprinkled on.

Luckily, she was distracted by the huge red blotches that now infected his skin.

"I can't believe this," She gasped. "You are so careless sometimes, Ron!"

Ron gawked at her and huffed. "I didn't know it was poison ivy! I was just trying to get away from the sodding spider!" He yelled.

Hermione ignored him and moved closer, wringing the cloth out before rubbing gently across his chest.

"It's all over!" She said with a soft hint of pain in her voice. "Luckily, I can cure it."

Ron couldn't help but stiffen up a bit at their close proximity. If it weren't for the horrible itching sensation he'd be turned on. Hermione still seemed to be quite peeved at him which is why he was surprised that she was helping him.

"Does this mean that you've forgiven me?" Ron asked in attempts to sound cute.

"No. It simply means that I'm not gong to let you suffer, no matter how much of a prat you are," She replied testily.

Hermione moved around to his back side silently to examine it. She ran her finger gently across his infected back which caused him to give a slight shiver.

"You're going to have to take your pants off," Hermione stated.

"What!" Ron asked in shock and attempted to turn in her direction. She held him still, however and moved to face him.

"You've gotten it all over your back. I need you in your boxers if you want me to do this," She explained seriously.

Ron fought back a blush. He would have argued Hermione on the issue, but it was quite obvious that she wasn't in the mood. "Fine," He said and quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them off.

Hermione fought to look and kept concentrated on washing the wounds off with the cold water.

"Are you mad at me because I said you weren't spontaneous?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione ignored him and continued her strokes down his right arm.

"I know a potion that could fix this right up, but I don't have any of the ingredients. This muggle cream will have to do."

"Hermione!" Ron said loudly. He wanted an answer.

"No!" She said, snapping her head up at him. "That's not why I'm mad…I'm used to you calling me names," She explained with a sad tone.

Ron moved his left arm in attempts to scratch his right shoulder. Hermione quickly slapped his hand away. "Hold still," She scolded.

"Then why?" Ron asked intent on keeping on topic.

Hermione soon realized that it was useless to ignore him. They were going to have to talk about it.

"I'm frustrated by your inability to hold a romantic conversation for more than two minutes!" She said with a nasty tone. She had been really impressed by his awkward confession last night. She shouldn't have been surprised however when he made a compete 180 and flipped out on her.

"I could have gone longer if you hadn't of started analyzing everything," Ron snapped in return. Hermione sure knew how to make a bloke uncomfortable and not to mention her horrible habit of being overly sensitive to everything.

Hermione wore a scandalized look after Ron's accusation and glared up at him.

"I didn't! You snapped at me!"

"I just pointed out what you were doing and you jumped down my throat!" Ron accused angrily at her. "Owe!" Her added as Hermione squeezed her hand tightly around the rash on his arm. He jerked his limb out of her reach.

"And your temper is insufferable!" He said as he massaged his soar, itchy arm.

"My temper?" Hermione yelled back. "You're the one yelling at me you half wit!"

Ron rolled his eyes. Now THIS situation felt comfortable. The one thing that felt completely natural and at home for him, was having a huge row with Hermione.

"There you go, calling ME names! Does that make you feel better to act all high and mighty and make others feel stupid?" Ron hissed and stepped up into her face.

Hermione stood her ground. Ron wasn't going to win this one, he was the asshole! Her anger was at his height and she wanted nothing more than to throw a bludger at his head.

"At least I'm not a lazy git like you who only wants a shag even if he has to get it from his best friend!" Hermione roared with an explosive voice and before she could think about what she was doing, she threw both her arms in Ron's direction and gave him a large, violent shove.

He stumbled backward a bit and looked at Hermione with shock.

"You pushed me!" Her stated angrily and before he could think about it as well, he shoved her back.

Hermione stumbled back and now she was beyond the point of outraged.

"You deserved it!" She screamed before charging at him with full force.

Hermione threw her tiny body at Ron and the next thing she knew they were both tumbling backward to the ground. They both landed with a loud "SPLAT!" Into a large mud pile.

Hermione landed on top of Ron, but that didn't prevent the thick mud from splashing up in her face and all over her body. She quickly tried to get off of Ron who was also covered in the cold filth. It was wet and slippery and as she made to stand up, she slipped and fell right back down on top of him.

"Hey mates!" Harry called. He had just walked up to the waters edge and looked down at the couple with a strange expression.

Hermione and Ron wiped the mud from their eyes and looked up at Harry.

"I'm thrilled that you two are getting creative with your relationship, but could you finish up fooling around so we can get going?" Harry asked with a tone that was a mix of amusement and irritation.

He gave them one last smirk before turning on his heel and leaving back into the forest.

Hermione growled in frustration and crawled out of the pile of mud, wiping it off as she stood. Ron lifted himself up after her; sopping wet and practically naked.

Hermione huffed all the way over to the waters edge and knelled down beside it; attempting to wash the mud off of her face.

Ron watched her; not sure of whether to be furious or miserable. Hermione wasn't mad at him for simply being tactless. No, she had twisted his words around and interpreted them as something completely outrageous. Hermione thought that he had just wanted to get in her pants!

"Is that what you think?" Ron asked, a bit out of breath.

Hermione didn't turn to him, but continued to splash herself with water.

"What? That you're a git?" She asked angrily.

Ron rolled his eyes and stepped closer.

"No, that I just wanted a shag?"

This time Hermione snapped her head around quickly; her muddy curls whipping around and sticking to her face.

"What else Ron?" She asked desperately and stood; clutching the wet rag in her hand. "We were great until I asked you what we were going to do about us and you acted like it was nothing important!"

Ron pursed his lips tightly. He could see now that that was probably how it seemed, but it was as far away as she could get from the truth.

"You just want to have a little fun right, keep it spontaneous? I'm not like that Ron!" Hermione scolded with a hurt sort of voice that she tried desperately to keep from cracking with emotion.

Ron suddenly felt the need to comfort her…or smack some sense into her. Either way, he couldn't have her thinking that he was just some randy tosser.

"I know your not!" Ron replied, trying to sound as sincere as possible. He sighed loudly. "And as usual you completely missed what I was saying!"

Hermione looked at him sadly, as if on the verge to just walk away and give up if she didn't receive a decent answer.

"Then what?" She asked just above a whisper.

Ron expression turned to frustration. He ran his hand through his hair nervously and sighed. Why was she doing this to him?

"I was scared, Alright?" He snapped. Hermione's expression softened and she folded her arms across her chest; averting her eyes away from his.

"You scare me!" Ron continued and pointed at her. "I didn't know what to do." He sighed and dropped his muddy arms down at his side.

"I never felt about anyone the way I feel about you," He confessed quietly.

Hermione believed him whole heartedly. She had been wrong and now she felt horrible.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. Ron hung his head and nodded.

"That's right!" He snapped in attempts to return to familiar territory.

"Ron," Hermione returned warningly. They were not going to start another row.

He blushed immediately and looked at the ground.

"Right, Sorry," He corrected himself.

It was silent a moment and Hermione licked her lips, ignoring the foul taste of the mud that still lingered.

"You were right to be scarred," She admitted softly. "I shouldn't have started spouting out relationship talk and putting you on the spot."

Ron shrugged. "It's alright, I mean you had every right to know what comes next and if you want to we could-"

"No, it's probably best we not talk about it, like you said. Let's just…well, whatever comes naturally," Hermione said and let herself give a small smile.

Ron couldn't help but blush and smile back. Hermione was simply adorable at that moment. Her clothes clung to her tightly; her hair stuck to her half muddy face and her cheeks were a slight tint of pink.

"Alright," He agreed. "What feels natural right now?" He asked roguishly.

Hermione laughed and looked up at him shyly. "Getting this mess off sounds good," She laughed and wiped at her clothes.

Ron laughed lightly at her and stepped closer. He reached down to her hand and took the wet cloth from her. He smiled and she smiled back as Ron slowly brought the cloth to her face and gently wiped the mud from the skin around her mouth.

He was impressed with himself to say the least. He barley had to think twice before doing what he did. This would be their first official, none accidental, spur of the moment kiss. This one was a real. The, I like you-you like me, romantic kiss.

They slowly closed the distance between each other and gradually leaned their heads closer to each other until their lips were nearly locked.

Hermione and Ron returned from the stream minutes latter, both laughing and joking with one another. Their skin and clothing was free of mud, but they were still a little wet. Hermione had applied medicine to Ron's infected flesh that would help relieve the itching.

They approached the campsite together. The tent and supplies had all been picked up and put away into the car. Harry wasn't anywhere in plain sight, but as the couple neared closer, they spotted a figure in the drivers seat of the car, slumped over on the steering wheel.

Hermione's heart immediately skipped a few beats. Neither she nor Ron hesitated in their dash towards the car.

They ran to the driver's side and tore open the door.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Harry, are you alright!"

If something had happened to him, she and Ron's lives would never be the same.

Hermione was on the verge of frantic tears when Harry slowly lifted his head from the steering wheel.

He was fine. Hermione and Ron both let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin, Harry. We thought someone had done you in!" Ron stated.

Harry leaned back sadly in the seat and groaned.

"The car his dead," He sighed.

Hermione furrowed her brows. "What do you mean, the car is dead?" She asked snottily.

"I mean, it won't start."

"Well, maybe it's just the battery. We can get the camp host to give us a start," Hermione suggested.

Harry remained seated and shook his head. "It's not the battery, I checked," He said. "Someone cut all the wires in the engine and just tore it up."

Hermione and Ron's hopes plummeted.

"When did that happen? We were on watch all night?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. All he wanted to do was go to Stonehenge and complete his first real vacation.

"Did either of you leave or fall asleep?" Harry asked. "Or do any of the other things that married couples do?"

"NO!" Ron answered with an offended tone.

Hermione licked her lips and looked away nervously.

"Erm…Ron and I did talk for a bit," She admitted.

"How long is bit?" Harry asked.

"Oh, about 30 minutes maybe," She answered.

Harry nodded. "Just enough time for a death-eater to destroy our car."

"My parent's car," Hermione corrected. "They're going to kill me."

The trio fell into a depressed silence for a few moments until Ron spoke.

"Look, just because the bloody car is useless doesn't mean we can't go anywhere. Were not muggles remember!" He stated. "Let's just apparate there!"

"What about the car?" Harry asked.

It was silent once more for a while as the friends stood in thought.

"I know!" Hermione stated. "Get out of the car, Harry," She requested.

Harry followed orders and he and Ron stepped back. Hermione drew her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the car.

"Reducio!" She stated loud and clear. The spell hit the car and suddenly it shrunk down to the size of a toy car. Hermione smiled smugly at her own handy work before pocketing the tiny vehicle.

"Maybe my dad will be able to fix it," Ron said.

Hermione nodded in thanks.

"What to you say we get to Stonehenge then?" She asked cheerfully and she, Ron and Harry prepared to apparate.

Sorry it was so long, but I hope you liked it. As always please leave a review! I love them and they certainly motivate me.

I know some of you may ask "What happened to the marriage issue?" I haven't forgotten. Hermione and Ron just choose not to bring it up until they get home where they can take care of it. Until then, they just want to enjoy their vacation. See ya next chapter! Only a couple more left!


	12. Crabs and Toads

**Crabs and Toads**

Sorry about the wait. You know how the end of the school year goes….lot's of testing and crunching in information. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!

Harry, Ron and Hermione landed suddenly on the soft green earth. A cool breeze whipped across their faces and the sun shined brightly down on them. Hermione pushed her hair behind her ears and sighed; looking up at a long steep hill ahead of them.

"Looks like we've got a bit of a hike," She stated and Ron and Harry groaned. Stonehenge was just over the hill and the trio began their short hike up the grassy hill which was littered with large rocks.

"Do you think the death eaters will follow us here?" Ron asked, short of breath. Harry shrugged and squint his eyes up at the bright sunlight.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, I hope so. I want to get them before they get me," He answered. "Who ever they are, they could have killed us already…they're playing with us."

"Or they're stupid," Ron laughed just before slipping on a rock; he let out a yelp and fell straight down on his bum. Hermione and Harry stopped short behind him and looked down upon Ron with pathetic expressions.

"Walk much, Ron?" Harry asked casually.

Ron's eyes scrunched up in pain and he rubbed the area of his arse where it had collided with a rock.

Harry laughed for a moment before helping Ron up to his feet. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"These rocks are loose," She stated. "Like Ron's mum."

Harry let go of Ron's hand in mid lift and he fell right back down on his bum.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Harry scolded. "That was low!"

Hermione offered a small smirk and shrugged. "Don't be upset because my jokes are better," She said. "Besides, it's an accurate simile. Mrs. Weasley has had seven children, hasn't she?"

"Well," Ron groaned with pain. "I really effing don't care what she says about my mum right now, I think I've broken my tail bone."

Harry shook his head in disbelief before assisting Ron to his feet once more. He dusted himself off and the three friends continued on their journey uphill. Within five minutes they reached the top of the hill and gazed upon a magnificent sight. In the near distance, just ahead of them, was the ancient wonder of Stonehenge.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ceased walking and stood on the gassy hill in awe. The monument was so mystical and grand, so old and strong!

"It's amazing," Harry stated, breathless. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Poor muggles," Hermione said softly.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"They come to this site and stare and study, but they'll never know what it was really used for," She answered. Harry offered her a confused expression. Ron on the other hand appeared quite excited. He made a sudden movement and turned to Hermione.

"I know why!" He said loudly with a small smile. Harry and Hermione jumped a bit at Ron's statement. Not out of surprise from his knowledge, but that he was so enthusiastic about something not quite important.

"It used to be a sort of governmental gathering for witches and wizards, way back before any sort of ministry was founded," He explained smartly.

"So it's not anything religious, or made by extraterrestrials? Not a calendar?" Harry asked.

"It was built with certain time keeping qualities, but that was just to keep track of meetings and such," Hermione explained. "We can't let the muggles know that without exposing our world."

Harry turned away from his friends and stared in wonder at the ancient megaliths; feeling proud that he was one of the few who knew the truth about its mysteries.

"I reckon we get a closer look, aye?" Ron asked and the trio began trekking across the green terrain once more.

As they approached closer, they began to feel smaller. The site was so grand and even though they knew the truth, it still held many mysterious. The friends stood on the path beside several other tourists from all over the world; all wearing the same amazed expression.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called quietly and nudged Harry in the side with his elbow.

Harry broke his gaze away from the giant stones and turned his attention to Ron.

His red-headed mate had his brows furrowed and his lips pursed together in thought.

"Does that bloke over there look familiar to you?" He asked suspiciously.

Harry looked across Ron and out into the distance, searching for a familiar face. He scanned the crowed and finally his search ended on the sight of a short plump bloke with horrible brown hair and a face like a daft mountain troll.

Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione who were also starring at the man.

They all looked at each other and said dully… "Crab."

"What should we do?" Hermione asked. "Do you think it was him who's been following us?"

Harry frowned. "I have no doubt, but we should interrogate him a bit before we do anything drastic."

"Well, I doubt he is here for any educational or cultural reason," Hermione stated smugly. She'd be surprised if crab even had the slightest idea of what Stonehenge was, probably had never even heard of it!

"I'm sure it's safe to assume that Goyle is here as well," Ron said.

"Here's what we'll do," Harry began. "I'll go catch up with our old pal crab, while you two go see if you can find Goyle."

Hermione and Ron both nodded in agreement and set off together into the mass of sight seers.

Harry smiled slightly and let out a soft sigh. He was going to have fun playing with one of his old and not so brilliant enemies. Harry was always frustrated with the fact that Goyle and Crab pleaded innocent in court saying that Draco had put them both under the imperious curse. The trial had gone in their favor and the court apparently decided that both Crab and Goyle were clearly weak minded enough to be easily controlled and not smart enough to do anything on their own. Harry knew better though. Just because they were dense didn't mean they couldn't do evil things.

Harry made long casual strides across the field until he was a few feet away from crab, who had his back turned to Harry. Harry took in a deep breath.

"Crab? Vincent Crab, Is that you?" Harry shouted cheerfully with a wide, shocked smile.

Crab turned around quickly; eyes wide and double chin bouncing.

"Harry!" He stated with a mix of fear and surprise.

Harry smiled at him as if he were an old friend and approached him; slapping him playfully on the back.

"What are you doing here? How have you been!" Harry asked.

Crab looked utterly confused and his eyes darted around nervously.

"Er, good. I'm on vacation," He answered shortly.

"That's fantastic! Me too!" Harry said.

Harry knew he was confusing the hell out of the stupid prat and it was the perfect time to drop the incriminating question.

"So!" Harry said and wrapped his arm around Crabs shoulder. "Tell me; what were Ron and Hermione doing in the stream after I left?" Harry asked with a roughish tone.

A slight smirk broke across Crab's stupid, chubby face and he let out short snorts of laughter.

"They were!" He laughed. "They were snogging like mad!" He said and turned red.

Harry smiled widely and patted Crab on the back. He was such a genius. He killed two birds with one stone! Crab had no idea he had pretty much confessed to being the one who had heated the stream and Harry discovered a hidden relationship between his friends!

"Wow!" Harry stated with mock amazement. "Thank you…so much," Harry patted him on the back once more before abruptly leaving Crab and walking back down the path to find Ron and Hermione.

He moved through the crowed until he spotted his two friends out away from the crowed by a small bench.

Harry smiled and made his way over to them. Ron and Hermione noticed him and walked up to meet him.

"So?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled. "It was him," he stated simply.

"How did you find out?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry shrugged with pride. "I just asked him what you pair were doing in the water after I left."

Ron and Hermione both suddenly turned pink and didn't speak a word-their eyes wide.

Harry looked over their body language and sensed guilt and embarrassment.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Harry asked with offense.

"Sorry mate," Ron apologized. "But, I don't think we were ready to confess it to ourselves even!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at them. "And now?" He asked.

Harry saw Ron shoot a quick glance at Hermione before answering.

"It's a work in progress," He admitted shyly and Harry beamed.

"That's bloody fantastic!" He shouted and gathered Ron and Hermione both into a giant hug.

The hug lastly for only about a few moments before Harry drew back quickly when he felt something slimy touch his arm.

"What is that?" Harry asked with disgust as he looked down at Hermione's hands where she held on tightly to a large, ugly, green, toad.

Hermione simply smiled and looked up at Harry.

"Goyle," She responded.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared down at the ugly amphibian.

"You turned him into a toad?" Harry asked with shock.

Ron shrugged. "I suggested a cockroach so we could squash him, but Hermione insisted that her toad transfigurations were much better," he explained.

Harry smiled and shook his head. He sure loved his friends.

"Well," Harry stated. "I reckon we should have his best mate join him."

Hermione and Ron nodded fervently and an hour later they were ready to leave the beautiful sight of Stonehenge.

They traveled to a secluded hill away from the muggles with two cages in their hands. One containing a toad and the other an ugly red crab.

They stood together and smiled before apparating back home.

A/N: Thought I should mention that I have NEVER been to Stonehenge so please don't have a cow if my description is not accurate.

Thank you for reading! I knew this chapter was short and probably not the best, but I promise you'll like the conclusion! I hope! I know I can't wait to write it. But, leave a review and let me know what you think! See you next chapter!


	13. Suprise

**SURPRISE**

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about the wait, I had a hard time with this chappie, but I really hope you enjoy it. Oh! And sorry about my horrible description of Stonehenge, I've never been there. And sorry for my mistake about Mrs. Weasley's amount of children. I knew she had seven so I have no idea why I wrote five.

Harry, Ron and Hermione (along with Crabbe and Goyle) arrived with a loud "Crack" on the lawn outside the burrow. The home was humble looking as usual, but Harry felt that something seemed different. He just couldn't quite place a finger on what it was.

"It's so quite," Ron commented.

Yep, that was it! The burrow was unusually silent. Rarely was the yard uninhabited by Mr. Weasley working or one of the grandchildren frolicking.

"Maybe they're inside," Harry suggested. They couldn't have gone anywhere; Harry owled to tell Mrs. Weasley that they'd be home this afternoon.

The trio made their way gingerly toward the front porch of the Burrow. Hermione carefully set down the small cage that contained their dim-witted foes and Harry knocked on the old wooden door which caused Ron to offer him a strange look.

"Why are you knocking?" He asked incredulously. "You practically live here, just walk in!"

Ron sighed as he turned the brass door knob and pushed open the door. The trio stepped inside into the tiny living room. It was silent.

The three friends moved around quietly, stepping slowly and carefully through the room. It was dark except for the small streams of light that flooded through the windows and it was deftly silent.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked with a slightly fearful tone.

"Dunno," Harry responded lightly as he took out his wand. Hermione and Ron followed suite and extracted their own wands.

"Hello!" Ron yelled. Harry rolled his eyes and shot Ron a frustrated glance.

"That's brilliant Ron. Let all the death eaters know we're here," Harry hissed quietly.

Ron frowned at him. "Like they didn't make a run for it when you knocked on the door!" Ron hissed back.

"Guys!" Hermione whispered urgently. She was on the other side of the room near the entrance to the kitchen.

"What?" They both said together. Hermione didn't turn to look at them and kept her wand pointed at the kitchen entrance.

"I heard something," She responded. Ron and Harry both quickly dropped their argument and cautiously made their way to Hermione's side-wands raised.

"On three," Harry whispered, making eye contact with both Ron and Hermione. They nodded in response.

Harry held up his hand and counted down. Three-two-one.

He pushed the door open roughly and all three friends had wands at the ready-prepared to throw the most lethal curses they knew.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices shouted and the room filled with light.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood frozen in the doorway, stunned by the sight. The small kitchen had a vibrant banner that hung from the ceiling which read, 'Congratulations Ron and Hermione!' and the room was filled with friends and family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, and many others, all smiling brightly.

"Mum!" Ron said aghast. "What's all this for?"

Molly Weasley only smiled more widely and made to hug her youngest son.

"What all this for?" She repeated in a mock baby tone and engulfed Ron in a giant hug. "Oh! My little Ronnikins is a husband! I couldn't be happier!"

When she pulled away, Ron looked completely stunned. This was a wedding reception for him and Hermione!

Mrs. Weasley didn't hesitate as she moved towards Hermione and engulfed her in a hug of the same caliber.

"Hermione, dear! The newest Weasley!" She squealed with Joy. Hermione looked fearful behind her smile and her bright pink cheeks.

"But, Mum," Ron said with utter confusion. "We-were not going to be-"

"Going to be up to the party, were quite tired," Hermione spoke up loudly, cutting Ron off. Now was not the time to tell everyone what happened and how it happened. Mrs. Weasley looked absolutely thrilled and Hermione didn't want to be the one to put a damper on her spirits.

"Oh! But everyone is here!" Mrs. Weasley argued.

"And we traveled so far," commented a voice from behind the mass of red hair. Hermione searched and moving through the crowed was her parents. Hermione's eyes lit up with a mix of shock and joy.

"Mum? Dad?" She stated with a high pitched voice. Hermione couldn't be happier to see her parents, but their presence just made the situation worse! What were they going to say when she told them the truth? They'd be so disappointed!

"Congratulations, Darling!" Hermione's father said as he hugged her.

"We're so happy for you!" Her mother added and hugged her as well.

Hermione forced a natural smile onto her face and looked around at everyone in attendance.

"How did you all know?" Hermione asked. If it was Harry who let them all know, he wouldn't live to see the next day.

Mr. Weasley smiled brightly and stood proudly beside his wife.

"A copy of the marriage certificate was sent here!" He explained.

"Yes, we only wish that we could have been there," Mrs. Weasley stated with disappointment. "You'll have to do it again! I'll help plan the ceremony!" She squealed with excitement.

Hermione forced a laugh and plastered on a nervous smile as Mrs. Weasley engulfed her into another hug. "Oh, great," She giggled nervously.

Just as Mrs. Weasley released her, Ginny attacked her with another hug and Squealed. "Me too!"

"You must have it here at the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley stated as she, Ginny, Tonks and her mother led her further into the kitchen.

"I envision Cherubs and Flowers," Tonks said with a dreamy tone and took in a large breath of air through her nose. "Lilacs," She whispered as she exhaled.

As Hermione was dragged away by the girls Ron still stood frozen in his spot. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to find out! He was hardly able to handle the situation when he Hermione and Harry knew. How was he going to explain this to his family and friends? Ron was mostly shocked at the fact that Hermione was handling it so well.

Ron felt sick and confused and he turned to the only person he could seek comfort in.

He turned to Harry with an utterly pathetic look. Harry couldn't fight the smile forming on his face and he shrugged to his best friend knowing exactly what he was going to ask him.

"Play along I guess," Harry suggested. "It would be rude to turn down your own party."

Before either boy could continue their conversation any further, Fred and George had stepped up between them and were dragging Ron off in the direction of the living room.

"Ron! You Dog!" Fred cheered heartily.

"It's time your favorite brothers have a sit down with you for the long over due talk!" George added as the three boys came to a stop in the quite living room.

"The What?" Ron asked, leaving one state of confusion and entering another.

"Before your Honey moon that is," Fred stated with a smirk.

"Honey moon?" Ron repeated, dazed.

"Now first off," George said bringing his voice lower, but keeping the mischievous demeanor. "We should teach you the contraceptive charm, because no one is ready for a little Ron Weasley to be running around!"

"Merlin, no!" Fred agreed with a bark of laughter. The twins then both placed a large, gangly hand on Ron's shoulders and pushed him into a sitting position on the couch.

"Then, we'll explain to you all about how to please your lady!" Fred said with a wink.

"Sensitive spots like, the ear lobe." Said Fred.

"Throat," Said George.

"Nipples."

"Inner thigh."

"And, the Clitoris!"

"STOP!" Ron finally yelled with fear. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Fred and George both looked suddenly shocked and offended.

"We thought you'd be grateful!" George stated innocently.

Fred placed his hand on his heart. "We want our dear Hermione to have a memorable experience!"

Ron grimaced at his two brothers. Not at the thought of performing sexual acts on Hermione, but at the fact that his brothers were discussing performing sexual acts on his wife!

"Please stop talking about this," Ron pleaded. The twins closed their mouths and looked Ron over silently. Seconds later, both of their mouths hung wide open and they gasped. "Oh!"

Ron's eyes nervously darted between his brothers. "What?" He asked.

"You've already done the deed, haven't you?" George asked with utter shock.

"Bloody hell, Ron, way to go!" Fred cheered with a roguish grin.

"Fred," George said as if he had just received an epiphany. "We've got to go on a camping trip!"

The twins suddenly began to chat away with animated gestures and Ron took the opportunity to sneak away, shaking his head in disbelief.

Who did Fred and George think they were talking like that about Hermione? If anyone was going to say or think things like THAT it would be him! And he sure thought about it a lot! Ron walked half way up the rickety stair case and took a seat with a loud sigh. It was the first moment he had by himself in a long time and it was his chance to finally reflect.

He and Hermione were an item! After seven years of being smitten with the girl, and after all of their cat and mouse games, they were finally together. In some way at least. She had stopped him before he had the chance to officially ask her to be his. He was unsure of the commitment at first, but now that he had time to sit down and think about it, he couldn't imagine being with anyone for the rest of his life except for Hermione! Just that idea would probably knock her off her rocker, but Ron really wanted to start some sort of official relationship with her. It was time to grow up and step up! Ron loved Hermione!

"You're wedding robes dear, They're the most important," Mrs. Weasley commented gleefully as she sized Hermione up with her eyes. The 'girls' had been chatting away for the last thirty minutes about where, how, and when she was going to have her wedding do-over.

"You can still wear white ones, right?" Tonks asked suddenly. Hermione's voice caught in her throat for a moment before she responded.

"Of course!"

"We'll get robes that touch the floor-the trim beaded with pearls," Ginny added with a dreamy voice and spun in a circle as if she had a long, flowing gown on.

"Oh! And may I suggest the Bahamas for you're honeymoon?" Tonks asked.

Hermione smiled in return. "That sounds great!" She stated with a blush. "Will you excuse me?" Hermione asked and didn't wait for a response as she slipped out of the kitchen and made it for the back door.

She stepped outside and quickly, but quietly shut the door behind her. The summer night air was cool, and a gentle breeze caressed her face. Hermione stood for a moment, revealing in the peace and quiet. This road trip had turned out to be something completely different than she had planed. She certainly hadn't expected herself to get drunk (twice), or married, or to be attacked by death eaters, or for her parent's car to be torn apart (which he hadn't told them about yet), or to have transfigured Crabbe and Goyle (Mr. Weasley would be taking them to the ministry tomorrow).

Hermione sighed before taking a short journey into the garden and taking a seat on the bench. This is where she spent many summers hanging out in the garden with Ron and the others.

Ron, she thought. That was the part of the trip she least expected to happen. She and Ron were together now, well, sort of. This was something she had wanted for a very long time and she didn't want it to be taken away. She knew that Ron was afraid of a relationship, and she didn't want to scare him even more, but she was eighteen now and ready to be with Ron. She loved him!

"Hey," uttered a soft voice from behind her.

Hermione spun around quickly with a startled expression. It soften quickly however when she spotted who the voice belonged to.

"Hey," She replied with a small smile and turned back around to look out into the night sky. Ron didn't speak but moved around to sit beside her on the bench.

"Not having fun at the party?" Hermione asked lightly.

Ron shrugged and his cheeks turned pink.

"Er-well, Fred and George attempted to give me a sex talk," He responded shyly.

Hermione smiled. He was so adorable.

"Well, it sounds more interesting than discussing the details of our wedding ceremony," Hermione stated with a light blush. It was surreal how she and Ron had known each other for so long and still managed to get so nervous around each other.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth," Ron asked suddenly with a curious tone.

Hermione's eye brows raised in response. "The truth? You mean how we both got drunk and accidentally got married?"

Ron let lose a small laugh. "Yeah, maybe we should come up with another story," he suggested.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Your Mum might not be too happy, and she's absolutely thrilled right now, and she took the time to put this whole party together, I didn't want to ruin it. I thought we should just let her enjoy it before we tell her we need to get a divorce," Hermione explained sadly.

There was a moment's silence before Ron let out a sigh.

"That sounds so strange," he stated.

"I know," Hermione laughed in agreement. "I'm only eighteen and I'm going to have a marriage and a divorce on my record! I'd rather not."

What would her friends and parents think? Did she really want to go through all that? It wouldn't be that bad to be married to Ron, it's not like she didn't look forward to it in the future anyways.

It was silent once again as Ron and Hermione sat closely-side by side, staring out into the shadowed garden.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered suddenly. Hermione turned to face him, but before she could say anything he was moving.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you," He continued as he moved and kneeled down right in front of Hermione.

Her heart suddenly stopped and her first reaction was to put him out of his misery. She didn't want him to feel like he had to ask her to marry him! That's not what she meant by her earlier statement.

"Ron," She said quickly with a warning tone.

"Hermione," Ron said as he grabbed her tiny hands. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione's heart began pounding again and she let out the large breath she was holding.

"Oh!" She sputtered. "Oh! Yes! Of course!"

"Great!" Ron said, obviously relieved.

"I thought for a moment that you were going to propose!" Hermione gasped and laughed out loud.

"What?" Ron asked in surprise and laughed as well. "I mean, not that I don't plan on it someday, but now is to soon right?"

Hermione suddenly stopped laughing and looked down at Ron with a very serious expression.

"What?" She asked, just to make sure that she wasn't hearing things.

"'What?" Ron also asked, not noticing what he had just said.

"you want to marry me!" Hermione asked with a high pitched voice that was between shock and excitement.

Ron's smile faded and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to speak.

"Well, er-well…yeah, I guess," Ron finally said with a small, crooked smile. "I've never been in love with anyone else and I don't think I will be so-"

"What?" Hermione asked once again, cutting Ron off. "Ron? You Love me? You're on a roll!" She said barley able to contain the smile that was spreading across her face.

"I'm sorry," Ron uttered with a bright blush, realizing what he had just said.

"No!" Hermione retorted, "Don't be!" Hermione's own cheeks flushed and she swallowed hard.

"I-I love you too!" She said, and surprisingly, the words seemed to flow smoothly across her lips. They were now three words that sounded and felt very good.

Ron and Hermione both smiled widely at each other before leaning into each other and sharing a small kiss.

"Do you still want to get a divorce?" Ron asked.

"I guess we don't have to," Hermione responded. "It's not like were obligated to act a certain way."

"Right!" Ron nodded in agreement. "We just go on as normal and when we're ready we can go through with my mums whole ceremony thing."

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed. "So are we engaged then?"

"No, technically were still married, but if saying we're engaged makes this less awkward then…"

"NO, it's fine, I just don't really want to tell anyone what really happened," Hermione said.

"We don't have to," Ron comforted.

"I'd rather it just be our little secret."

They both shared a little laugh and Ron gently took both of Hermione's hands in his.

"Are you sure you want to be married to me?" He asked uncertainly.

Hermione smiled lovingly down at him.

"Ron," She said softly. "I've been planning my wedding since I was five, and I've loved you since I was eleven. I can't imagine being married to anyone else but you," She said.

Ron smiled lovingly back and leaned up to receive a warm, full kiss.

"Hem, Hem!" They heard from behind them and broke apart from they're kiss.

Hermione and Ron both looked around and spotted Harry and Ginny standing before them, hand-in-hand.

"Sorry to interrupt," Harry said with a smirk. Ron and Hermione blushed up at their two friends; they had caught them in a very odd position.

"Were you talking about something important?" Ginny asked.

Ron shrugged and smiled at Hermione's stomach. "I was just having a little chat with my son," He stated casually and patted Hermione's tummy.

Harry and Ginny's jaws both dropped and stared down at Hermione's abdomen.

"What?" Ginny finally spluttered out.

"You-you're pregnant!" Harry asked with shock.

Hermione and Ron suddenly began to laugh. "No," Ron said. "But the look on you're faces was priceless!"

Harry and Ginny both started to breathe again and laughed along with their friends.

"So," Harry said once the laughter died down. "When are you going to tell your folks the truth?"

"Were not," Hermione answered sincerely.

"I think Fred and George would find the story humorous," Ginny commented. She had heard the WHOLE story from Harry.

"That's exactly why I don't want anyone to know!"

"We've decided to just go through with Mum's re-do wedding," Ron explained and Harry and Ginny smiled brightly.

"You two are going to stay married?" Ginny shrieked with happiness.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Of course!" Ginny squeaked and swooped down upon her friend with a huge hug.

The future was suddenly starting to look bright! Hermione had gotten a job at the ministry dealing with the rights of magical creatures, she had enough award money to get her own place, and she was finally with Ron! No, not just WITH Ron, but MARRIED to Ron! Hermione couldn't wait to get started on finding a dress, inviting guest, picking out music, a cake! Everything was just perfect! Only one thing was missing as she lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling.

Hermione already missed Ron. Most married couples didn't sleep in separate rooms. Hermione suddenly made a bold move and quietly made her way out of her and Ginny's bedroom, down the hall and into Ron's room. erHer

She entered the dark, quiet room, and immediately thought about turning back once she spotted Harry asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. Hermione decided that she didn't care and silently crept over to the side of Ron's bed.

He looked so adorable when he was asleep. He was laying on his back, covers half-way kicked off. Hermione then bravely crawled in beside him and pulled the covers up over both of them. She didn't move to close to him, in fear of waking him, but as soon as she was settled, she felt Ron's long, strong arm snake around her stomach and his warm breath on her neck. Hermione let a large smile creep across her face as she closed her eyes. Nothing felt more perfect then being in Ron's arms. It looked as if she was going to have to start getting used to calling Mrs. Weasley 'Mum'.

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of ROAD TRIP since the TRIP is over, but I honestly am not happy with this ending. Do you guys think I should continue? Any ideas? Let me know what you think about this chapter and the future of this fic


End file.
